


Magnus Lightwood-Bane 101 (Malec AU)

by HelloHeidi_101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Bisexual Male Character, Family, Fluff, Gay Males Character, Husbands, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane 101, Malec AU, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Smut, Wedding, dads, malec deserve nice things, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeidi_101/pseuds/HelloHeidi_101
Summary: This story is a sequel to my previous fan fiction 'Magnus Bane 101' (Which is on both A03 and Wattpad) It follows our boys, Alec and Magnus, 5 years later as they prepare to get married and start a family.A couple of disclaimers;These characters do not belong to me.And this story is NSFW, it is 18+





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @TataTheRed1 (Twitter) for the title idea and to my Parabatri - @AtowncaledMalec & @grrrsquishy for being so supportive of my writing and generally just being awesome people <3\. And thank you so much to everyone that had read and enjoyed 'Magnus Bane 101' - I hope that you enjoy this follow on story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - -

Alec took a deep breath as he made eye contact with himself in the bathroom mirror, bracing his hands on either side of the sink as he leant forward.

"You can do this" he whispered to himself.

Alec had gained a lot of confidence, finally finding himself over the last few years, but public speaking was definitely not his strong suit. 

He was snapped out of his sweating, panicking daze by a knock at the door downstairs.

He shook his head, shaking the fear from his mind and almost jogged down the stairs. He approached the door and swung it open; Jace and Izzy barged in. Izzy had Alec's suit in a garment bag over her arm and Jace came bearing the rings, a 6 pack of beers and an enthusiastic smile.

"Alec, have you even showered yet?" Izzy asked, taking in Alec's dishevelled appearance. 

"I was just going to," Alec said fake guiltily, hands in the air as he turned to take off back up the stairs.

Alec showered in record time and stepped back out, wrapping a fluffy, snow-white towel around his waist and hanging a second one in a scarf life fashion over his shoulders.

He stood in the same position at the steamed up mirror, after wiping a circle clear on the mirror to be able to see into it again.

His hair dripped onto the towel wrapped around his shoulders. The hot water, the steam and the quiet tranquillity of the bathroom had helped to calm his nerves a little. 

Alec was still nervous, but he glanced over to the laundry hamper at the corner of the room and caught sight of one of Magnus' shirts, crumpled up on top, a purple and white chequered one.

He smiled as he remembered unbuttoning it himself just yesterday and pulling it off Magnus' shoulders as they kissed lazily while fumbling their way into the shower, giggling and smiling like love-struck teenagers all over again.

Five years on and they still hadn't lost that passion that they had in the beginning. 

Sometimes it hit Alec in waves, he was shocked again and again by how much he loved Magnus and couldn't ever imagine feeling any different. He loved him with every bit of his heart and soul and he knew that today was the first step towards the rest of their happy life together. He smiled fondly, knowing that if anything could get him through his nerves today, it was Magnus.

He brushed his teeth, flossed, applied a little cologne and started to towel dry his hair as he headed to the bedroom to slip on his most comfortable boxer briefs and a pair of socks. He pulled his crisp white shirt from the dresser in their shared bedroom before he roughly dried the rest of his body off, grabbed his cufflinks and jogged back down the stairs again. 

Jace was on his second beer and sitting comfortably on the couch with his feet up on the table. He looked good in his dark blue suit, his jacket unbuttoned.

And Izzy looked elegant as always in her long, deep purple dress as she sat at the table to check her make up in her compact mirror.

"Where's my suit?" Alec asked as he came into the living room to find his siblings relaxing without a care in the world.

"Come on guys, I'm getting married today" he finished as he started to button up his white shirt.

"Dude, relax! Your parents won't be here for another half hour. And your suit is on the chair over there. We have time! Here" Jace said with a little chuckle at Alec's panic, patting him on the shoulder and handing him a beer.

Alec sighed and chugged about a third of the beer before setting the green bottle down on the sideboard and shimmying into his pressed black pants and tucking in his shirt.

He slipped on his polished shoes, purple tie, letting Izzy tie it and set it in place for him and slipped his arms into his purple waistcoat, topping it all off with his black suit jacket.

Jace brushed at Alec's shoulders and made him stand tall and still while he straightened him up.

"You ready?" Jace said, with a proud smile as he held Alec's shoulders.

"As I'll ever be," Alec said with a nervous smile.

Jace tucked Alec's purple pocket square into his jacket pocket and stepped back. He and Izzy glanced Alec over, smiling with admiration.

"What?" Alec chuckled.

"Nothing," Izzy said as she linked her arm with Jace, resting her head on his shoulder and holding back a tear that threatened to fall. Words could not express how proud she was of Alec, but mostly just how happy she was for him. 

A few minutes later, Robert and Maryse knocked at the door, guiding a suavely dressed little Max, well not so little anymore; he was definitely going to be tall like his big brother, into Alec's living room to sit with Jace, while Maryse fussed over Alec, telling him how proud she was and trying to hold back her tears.

"Mum... Mum....... Mum!" Alec laughed as she fussed, "Save the tears for the ceremony" he added as he took her hands. 

"It seems like just yesterday I was wrapping you in a little blue blanket and cradling you in my arms, singing you to sleep. You were always the quiet one" she finished with a whisper and wink, smiling fondly at the memories of her sweet little boy.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" Maryse added, her hands on his cheeks, "You're going to make such a wonderful husband" she finished, tears threatening her eyes again. She couldn't make eye contact for fear of bursting into tears of pride, so she just fussed more with his tie. 

"We better get going," Robert said as he approached with his arms around his beautiful daughter.

"I'll take Max in my car," Jace said, picking the laughing 10-year-old up and throwing him over his shoulder like a beach towel, knowing that all 6 of them wouldn't fit in Roberts truck. Luckily it was just a short 5-minute drive to Idris Park. 

When they got there, Alec was in awe. They had reserved an area of the park for the wedding, setting up seating and an arch for the small intimate ceremony and a big beautiful white gazebo for the reception, complete with dining tables, beautifully dressed, a buffet table, DJ booth and dance floor. 

He was so glad they had decided to employ Izzy to plan their wedding for them, Alec was sure he never could have given Magnus anything like this, though he would have tried his best. 

Alec felt light-headed with nerves and anxiety as he looked around at the small groups of friends and family that had gathered. He took deep breaths and let the sound wash over him. 

"Izzy this is incredible," he said to his sister as she approached, beaming with pride at the look of awe and thanks on her brothers face.

"You welcome," she said, hugging Alec, "Let's get you married" she added, guiding him to the little white tent off to the side. Alec and Magnus had decided they didn't want to see each other until Magnus walked down the aisle. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Magnus was, of course, ready way ahead of time and sat at his parents' kitchen table while his parents got themselves ready.

Clary was painting Magnus' nails for him, a subtly glittering black and shaped to perfection. While Simon was stood at the kitchen counter, talking to Izzy on the phone.

Magnus' make up was of course on point as always, his eyeliner smooth and defined, his complexion silky and shimmering with golden tones and thin streaks of dark purple in his spiked black hair.

"You nervous?" Clary asked as she put the finishing touches on his nails, blowing them dry in between filling in the gaps.

"You know, you'd think I would be" Magnus smiled, a little confused, "But no" he chuckled, "Mostly I'm just excited. I hope Jace and Izzy are looking after Alec, he'll be a nervous wreck by now" he shook his head with a sympathetic little smile before sipping his glass of red wine.

"Ahhh" Clary flapped her hands, trying to make Magnus be careful of his still wet nails as he picked up the glass. 

He held up the palm of his other hand as he sipped, telling Clary to calm down.

Clary sat back in her chair, laying her hands softly across her small baby bump.

Magnus waved his hands from side to side for a few minutes, drying off the nail polish.

"Okay, everybody's at the park, Alec is a nervous wreck, the place looks amazing, look, Izzy sent me a picture" Simon explained as he approached his friends at the table, turning his phone to show them both the beautiful scene. 

"We better get going" Simon added with that big toothy grin of his as he straightened out his jacket by the lapels.

Magnus stood, satisfied that his nails were completely dry and slipped his purple blazer on over his white dress shirt that was finished with a sleek black bow tie. 

"You ready sweetie?" Magnus' mother asked as she approached her son, gazing at him proudly.

"Ready Mum" he smiled back, extending his elbow for her to link her arm through his.

Magnus' father came around to face him, adjusting his lapels and straightening up his bow tie before patting him on the shoulders.

"Yes... Yes, you are" his father said proudly. He followed behind Magnus and his wife as they walked outside to the car, stopping to let Clary and Simon by before locking up.

Clary's phone beeped inside her clutch bag.

"It's Jace," she said out loud, "The minister is there, everything's ready" she smiled.

Magnus took deep breaths, smiling and wringing his hands together. Clary laid her hand on top of his, grounding him with comfort. he had no doubts in his mind about what they were doing today, but he still had a certain level of nerves, as to be expected. 

A few minutes later, the car approached the side of Idris Park. Magnus marvelled at the beautiful sight. He had gone over and over plans with Izzy, colour schemes and table settings, dresses and even chair selections, but he wasn't prepared for seeing it all put together.

Their little corner of the park looked beautiful, Magnus eyes sparkled as he gazed up and down the stunning sight.

He stepped out of the car and walked with his parents and friends over to the small groups of friends and family that were meandering around the open area, greeting them all with smiles and handshakes as he passed. 

"How's Alec?" Magnus asked as Jace and Izzy approached, all smiles.

"He's fine. I mean he's... he's nervous. but he's fine. He's in the dressing tent, just waiting. You head to the reception tent and we'll get everybody seated. Your Dad will come and get you when we're ready, just relax" Izzy smiled brightly, finishing with a little chuckle.

Izzy, Jace and Clary got everyone seated while Simon walked Magnus over to the reception tent.

"Wow" Magnus marvelled as he looked around inside the gorgeous display around him, slowing his steps as he took it all in.

"I know, it's beautiful. At least this gives me an idea of what Izzy's gonna want when we tie the knot next year" Simon chuckled. 

"Oh come on, you know your wedding will be 10 times this size" Magnus chuckled as he ran his fingers over the rose petals decorating the white tablecloth of the buffet table. 

Simon laughed and glanced back around the curtain to see everyone taking their seats.

"Looks like we're almost ready" he said, rolling his feet back and forth.

Magnus smiled widened, his body tingling with anticipation to see Alec. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

"You ready Son?" Robert asked as he walked into the small white tent to find Alec pacing nervously.

"Already?" Alec asked, smiling but breathing heavily.

Robert patted his son on the shoulder, resting his hand between Alec's shoulder blades, guiding him towards the ceremony, shaking his hand as he reached the altar before taking his seat beside Maryse.

 

The musicians, situated to the side of the small crowd began to play soft music, harps and soft violin sounds filled the air, making Alec's heart beat faster in his chest as they crooned 'Can't Help Falling In Love'.

"Okay, here comes your Dad. I'll see you up there" Simon smiled, hugging Magnus quickly before taking off towards the aisle.

Max and Madzie linked arms, taking slow steps down the aisle. They looked adorable, in their blue suit and dress and had everyone cooing before they'd even made it halfway down, parting at the top end of the aisle to join their parents.

Next was Jace & Clary. Jace stood proudly at the start of the aisle, smiling as Clary linked her arm through his. She placed one hand tenderly on her baby bump and held the small bouquet of white flowers in the hand that was linked with Jace.

They made their way slowly up the aisle, walking in perfect synchronicity with the music and each other, parting at the end to take their places on either side of the altar.

Then, Simon & Izzy. Both smiling brightly as they followed suit, stepping down the aisle in slow steps. Izzy would never admit it, but for a moment, she felt like she was walking down the aisle at her own wedding. 'Good practice run' she thought with a little smile. 

 

Magnus' Dad extended his arm for Magnus to take, who linked his arm with his seamlessly and took slow tentative steps out of the tent and towards the aisle.

His heart was thundering with excitement, his palms sweating. And then he saw Alec. His knees threatened to drop from underneath him but his father held him steady as he stepped forward in what felt like slow motion.

Alec turned as he saw the crowd turn to face the aisle, losing the breath from his chest when he saw Magnus stepping elegantly towards him. Alec's heart threatened to burst from his chest as his eyes softly ran from Magnus' feet to his shoulders and then up to his sublimely beautiful face. 

Alec was shocked, once again, by his love for this man. Tears of joy began to form in his eyes as Magnus got closer. He thought about the first time they'd met, about how they had fallen in love, about all that they had gone through over the last 6 years, the good times, the fights, the makeups, the struggles and the best decision they had ever made; to get married and start a family. 

Alec pulled in his bottom lip as it began to shake.

"Hey" Magnus whispered as he stepped up at the altar, turning to face Alec, both their smiles beaming like sunshine. 

"Hey" Alec whispered back, tears still stinging behind his eyes.

"Well, look at you" Magnus swooned as he unlinked his hands from behind his back and ran his fingers down Alec's silky lapels. Tilting his head as he smiled adoringly, Magnus looked a mixture of coy, smitten and with just a touch of fear.

Alec could see it. He unlinked his own hands, tenderly dancing his fingers over Magnus', barely enough for him to feel, but it was more than enough in terms of reassurance. 

"I'd rather be looking at you" Alec flirted with a whisper, a smile and a little wink, making Magnus feel like a love-struck teenager all over again.

The minister cleared his throat, smiling at the couple as they stepped back apart to face each other. They had been lucky to find a Minister that would marry them, this particular one was an old friend of Magnus' Dad who had flown in from New York as a favour for his old pal, but was more than happy to do so.

"Friends. Families. We are gathered here today to celebrate this blessed union between these two beautiful souls. Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane. If anyone here present knows of any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"

The crowd was smiling and silent, although Maryse Lightwood was having trouble trying to keep the tears in. She clutched at her necklace locket, which contained tiny photos of all of her children. Recently she had added pictures of Magnus and of Simon to it, she had always thought of them as family, even before the engagements were announced.

"I believe that the two of you have written your own vows?" Minister Underhill asked.

"Ah, yes, we have" Magnus smiled, nervous again but dying to hear what Alec had to say. But he was going first and didn't know if he would be able to make it through without bursting into tears.

"Alexander..." Magnus started, which already seemed to be too much as he forced his voice past the lump in his throat. He held out his hands for Alec to take hold of. Alec obliged, of course, smiling sweetly. 

"I've sat down to write these vows so many times over the last few months, wondering what I should say, what words I could use, what memories I could talk about and how I could tell you in oh so many ways that I am so unbelievably and irrevocably in love with you. But no matter what I wrote down, nothing seemed good enough. Nothing could do my love for you justice" Magnus' voice began to crack a little and he smiled nostalgically as he brushed his thumb back and forth over Alec's.

"Do you remember that time in the barn?" Magnus asked.

Alec smirked and glanced quickly towards the crowd, reminding Magnus that there were people watching them.

"No" Magnus laughed, "Not that one" he added, ending with a slight whisper.

"We had only just met. You had saved me from getting my head caved in by... well... that's not the important part. You took care of me, you made me feel safe, you were so sweet and kind. You gave up your bed for me, helped me clean up, loaned me a shirt. I think you thought it was a small gesture, but really... it was everything. I fell in love with you that night" he added as tears started to escape his eyes. 

"And then the next morning, we went out to feed the animals and when we were in the barn you... you kissed me. Just on the cheek, nothing major but I know that it was a huge step for you. You were still figuring out who you were and to this day, I still thank God that I could be there for you in that moment. I thank God for you every single day Alexander. Because although to the outside world I may have seemed like I had everything together, my heart was dying inside. I was lonely and sad and I was keeping everything inside and nobody could see it but you. You looked at me and I felt seen for the first time in a long time. You showed me what it truly means to love someone and I started to get back to being me again and I am so, so grateful for that. And I promise that from this day forward, I will make it my solemn vow to make sure that you always feel seen by me, that you always feel loved and that you know that you own a piece of my heart, for now, always and forever" Magnus continued as Alec's eyes mirrored his own, hot tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"I promise to love you with everything I have for as long as I live. I can not wait to be your husband and for us to start a family and watch them grow, to see them fall in love like we did. Thank you, Alexander, for loving me like you do" he smiled as tears continued to cascade down his face.

"I could tell you that I love you a thousand times a day for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough. But I do, I love you with every piece of my heart" he finished, leaning forward to nip a small kiss into Alec's lips.

Alec reciprocated the sweet little kiss, savouring the feeling of the velvety soft skin of Magnus' lips.

"Ahem" the Minister fake coughed with a smile, making them both, along with their family and friends chuckle.

"Alec" he added, gesturing for Alec to recite his vows.

"Wow," Alec breathed as he let go of one of Magnus' hands for a moment to brush the tears from his face and gather himself.

Magnus smiled proudly, doing the same and taking a slow deep breath to gather himself.

"Oh, man" Alec sniffed a little, also taking a slow breath to steady his voice and tilting his head back before standing up straight with his shoulders back and making soft eye contact with Magnus.

"I do remember that. I remember laying on the opposite side of that bed to you, easily 2ft apart and I felt closer to you right then than I had to anyone in my whole life. I remember..." Alec chuckled, "I remember several other times in that barn too" Alec winked, making Magnus smile and blush.

"Magnus. When I tried to write my vows, I struggled too. It's not easy to explain to someone what they mean to you; to accurately describe what you feel when you see them walk into a room. Or the way your heart aches when they leave it" Alec explained, his brow furrowing just a little as he considered that fact, like he still couldn't comprehend it himself.

"I realised after throwing out page after page of words that I didn't need to try and explain anything to you. I know that you know how I feel because I know that you feel the same way" Alec's voice broke on the last few words, sending Magnus into a stream of tears again.

Alec lifted his hand to brush a tear from Magnus' cheek with his thumb. He held it there for a moment, watching Magnus surrender himself to Alec's touch; the way his head turned just slightly to lean into it and his eyelids fluttered shut, the way that his breathing sped up just for a second, the way that he pulled in his bottom lip, like he was trying to concentrate on savouring the feeling of Alec's skin against his own.

"I have been in love with you since before I even knew you existed. And you never have to thank me for loving you because it's the most natural thing I have ever done in my life" Alec said softly, "I saw everyone around me in love; my friends, my parents. Everybody I knew had someone and I wanted that so badly. I had almost given up on the idea of it... Until you bumped into me in that hallway at school" Alec smiled brightly. He could recall every detail of that day.

"A few weeks later and not only were you my boyfriend but you were my Math Tutor" Alec laughed, making Magnus laugh too as his head rolled back a little.

"I had no idea when I met you that loving someone the way that I love you could feel like this, could feel so freeing and so beautiful. That's what you make me feel Magnus Bane, you make me feel free. Free to be myself, to live without fear or regret, to breathe deeply every day knowing that I will never be alone as long as I have you and to love you like my life depends on it. I can't promise you that our life together will be perfect, but I can promise you that I will love you with all of my heart until my last breath, that I will continue to share every piece of myself with you and that our family will grow happy and strong as long as we have each other"

Neither Alec or Magnus had realised it, but they had both taken small steps forward towards each other while Alec spoke. Alec leaned forward to press their foreheads together, closing his eyes and taking in every second, forgetting about the crowd and the wedding itself. 

"Do we have the rings?" the Minister asked. 

"We do" Izzy and Clary said in unison.

Alec and Magnus stepped back, standing back in position, their tear-filled eyes smiling with love and excitement.

"Magnus, Do you take Alec to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Magnus managed to choke out past the lump that filled his throat. He took the silver wedding band from Clary and slid it onto Alec's finger, grasping his hand for stability when he was done.

"And Alec, Do you take Magnus to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Alec smiled an eye-wateringly beautiful smile. He took the silver ring from his sister and carefully slid it onto Magnus' perfectly manicured finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, one. You may kiss the groom" he finished with a smile as he looked between them.

The crowd of friends and family erupted into cheers, standing to applaud while the small group of musicians began to play again. Maryse Lightwood was of course in floods of tears, happy ones of course and she smiled and stood with everyone, feeling so proud of her son that the tears just wouldn't stop coming. She glanced at Isabelle, who was the mirror image of her in that moment.

The happy and light music filled the air, making Alec and Magnus feel like they were floating on clouds as they had their first kiss as a married couple.

Alec cupped Magnus' jaw in his hands, while Magnus held onto Alec's wrists. The pressed their foreheads together again for a moment. 

"I love you Mr Lightwood-Bane" Alec whispered.

"And I love you Mr Lightwood-Bane" Magnus whispered in reply.

Their smiles beautifully heart-breaking and their eyes and hearts fluttering at the sound of their shared name; 'Lightwood-Bane'

They stepped down, hand in hand and made their way back down the aisle, everyone still clapping and cheering as they started throwing confetti.

\- - - - - - - - - -

A half hour later, after signing their marriage licence and joining their friends and family in the reception tent, Alec and Magnus took their seats at the head of the table, enjoying their buffet meals and champagne.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist and pulled him closer while they talked with their closest friends who were sat around the table with them.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, socialising, dancing, taking full advantage of the open bar.

Alec had unbuttoned his jacket and waistcoat and loosened his tie, while Magnus had kept his bow tie perfectly in place, though his jacket was unbuttoned.

"Do you think one of us should make a speech?" Alec asked as he glanced around the room. "Maybe you should" he chuckled, "You're a lot better with words than I am" 

"Oh, I don't know" Magnus cooed, "I think you're a lot better than you think you are" he whispered in his Husbands ear, brushing his lips against his earlobe before pulling back with an adoring smile.

Magnus stood, taking advantage of the quiet lull between songs coming from the DJ booth and clinked the side of his fork against his glass.

Everybody turned, some taking their seats, waiting with quiet anticipation.

"Hi everyone. First of all, Alec and I would like to thank you all for coming today. We couldn't imagine doing this without all of you here to celebrate with us, so, thank you" he started, raising his glass for a second.

"And I'll keep this short and sweet because now that the bar is open, I suggest we all get blind drunk and get our dance on, this is a party after all" Magnus laughed, making everyone cheer and hold up their glasses once again.

"I want to thank everyone who had a part in the 2 of us getting to the point we are at today. To both of our parents," he said, gesturing towards the four of them, sat together just off to his left, "Thank you all for being the wonderful loving parents that you are and for showing us both what love really is. To my new brother and sister, Max & Izzy. Being an only child, I always wanted to know what it was like to have siblings of my own and now I have the best 2 that I could ever ask for. To our friends, Jace, Simon, Clary and of course again, Isabelle. I never dreamed when I moved here that I would not only find the love of my life but that I would find a group of friends that I consider more like family. You showed me what it truly means to be a part of something special and I can't wait for us all to grow old together, to watch our children play together" he said, giving Clary an extra little smile.  
"And to take on all of the adventures that life throws at us. And lastly, to my beautiful Husband," Magnus said, running his hand across Alec's cheek where he sat next to him. "Thank you, for making me the happiest man in the whole world today" he adored Alec lovingly.

"Okay so please, eat, drink, dance, have fun" he finished, raising his glass at the end, his smile beaming from ear to ear.

The crowd cheered once again, raising their glasses to the happy couple as they shared another soft, tender kiss.

Once the music had started again and the dance floor was in full swing, Alec turned to Magnus where they still sat at their table.

"As much as I love all the trouble Izzy has gone to, to make today so incredible... How long 'til I can get you alone Mr Lightwood-Bane?" he purred quietly into Magnus' ear, making him shudder with excitement.

"Soon Lover... Soon" Magnus winked, making Alec smirk a dirty little smile, full of promise and innuendo. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Many drinks were had throughout the afternoon and early into the evening, not so much by Alec and Magnus, although they did have a few, champagne mostly. 

The happy couple cut the cake, letting the photographer get a couple of pictures before everyone tucked in. The cake was beautiful; 4 tiers and decorated beautifully with lilac and purple flowers and ribbons that matched the wedding arch that they had stood under earlier that day. 

They shared their first dance to a beautiful song that they had always thought of as theirs and beckoned their friends and families to join them after a little while.

Alec was love-drunk on the whole day, needing a moment to sit and take it all in as he watched his new husband share a dance with his mother. He smiled adoringly as he watched them sway. 

"The photographer wants to get a few family shots," Alec said to Magnus as he sat down beside him, resting his aching feet for a moment.

"Ooh, okay," Magnus said, jumping up, a little eager. 

He walked over to his Mum & Dad to let them know to join them all just outside the gazebo while Alec told his parents and siblings.

"Okay, so can we get the happy couple in the middle and each family on either side please?" the photographer asked.

Everybody smiled genuine smiles as the photographer clicked away, adjusting the arrangements and changing to a couple of different back-drops. 

"Can we get one with just the happy couple next?" he asked with a smile.

Magnus and Alec posed eloquently for several pictures, their smiles still beaming brightly.

"I have an idea" Magnus suddenly said to Alec as the photographer adjusted the lens on his camera.

He walked briskly back inside the gazebo, leaving Alec looking around, his palms facing upwards. 

"Wha..." was all that he managed before a small chuckle of confusion found its way to his lips.

About a minute later, Magnus came walking back out with Jace, Clary and Simon in tow.

"I thought we should get a few shots of the 6 of us" Magnus beamed, proud of his idea.

"I love that" Alec smiled back, pulling Magnus into him softly to place a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Izzy" Magnus called over to her, ushering her over.

The 6 of them posed for a couple of pictures before, for some unknown reason, they all burst into fits of laughter, natural, beautiful laughter. The photographer seized the opportunity to catch something so genuine and carried on snapping away, collecting some pictures that Magnus was sure were going to be some of his favourites.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night;

Alec and Magnus, feet hurting and heads a little woozy from the alcohol began to bid their guests farewell, thanking each of them for coming, one by one until themselves, their closest friends and their immediate families were all that was left.

"I can't wait to leave for Hawaii tomorrow. Is everything ready?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Sure is, everything is by the front door at home, passports and all. My Dad's giving us a ride to the airport at 10. It's gonna be perfect" Alec said, pulling Magnus to him by his hips and landing a sweet kiss at the corner of his lips. "I can't wait either" he swooned.

Magnus' father, being the only one opting not to drink, was the designated driver, taking Jace, Simon, Clary & Izzy home first, followed by giving Alec's parents and Max a ride back to the farm and then dropping Alec and Magnus back at their house before heading home with his wife.

Alec sighed, loosening his tie a little more as the two of them stepped inside and shut the door behind them. It had been a beautiful day, a happy, joyous day, filled with love, laughter and family but they were both more than happy to get back behind closed doors, away from prying eyes, especially seeing as they spent the night apart last night for the first time in 3 years. 

"Hmmmm" Alec hummed, romantically as he pulled Magnus close to him lazily, his hands resting in the small of Magnus' back.

"Welcome home Mr Lightwood-Bane" he cooed, making Magnus adopt a cute, coy smile.

Magnus didn't say anything. He kept eye contact with Alec for a moment as he untied his bow tie, letting the ends hang down around either side of his neck. Unbuttoning his jacket and letting it slide off his shoulders to land on the chair behind him while he kicked off his shoes.

He unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt, displaying a little of his neck, collarbone and chest, at which point he could see Alec's pupils dilating and a smirk find it's way to the corner of his lips.

 

Magnus silently placed his hand on the centre of Alec's chest, noticing his racing heart rate for a moment as he softly put pressure on him to push him back a few steps, walking by him slowly and towards the stairs, taking them one at a time and glancing back over his shoulder flirtatiously as his new husband.

Alec's chest gave out a small growl of approval as he slid his own jacket and waistcoat off of his shoulders, kicking off his own shoes and taking slow steps behind his husband up the stairs. 

On his way across the upstairs hallway, he passed by Magnus' bow tie strewn across the floor, and then his shirt, tossed in a pile by the door to the empty second bedroom and then a crumpled pair of black suit pants by their bedroom door.

By the time Alec reached their bedroom doorway, he was greeted with a sight to behold. Magnus was laid on their huge fluffy bed, his feet between the pillows and his head at the foot of the bed, making eyes at his new husband. He didn't need to say anything, his eyes said it all; 'join me' 

Alec dropped his shirt and tie on the floor and shuffled out of his pants slowly, not breaking eye contact with Magnus as he did so until he was in just his matching pair of black underwear as well. 

He stepped confidently towards Magnus, stopping at the edge of the bed to gaze down at him and brushing his hand over his cheek.

"Kiss me" Alec whispered.

Magnus rolled over and brought his knees forward, kneeling up in front of Alec, dancing the tips of his fingers over Alec's pecs and nipples. 

Alec leant forward to him, lacing his lips with Magnus', sending his heart-rate shooting up.

Magnus laid his arms over Alec's shoulders, linking his hands behind his lovers neck and using them to tenderly pull Alec in closer to him, deepening the kiss, while Alec found his hands in the small of Magnus' smooth back once again, pulling him close until their muscular stomachs were pressed against one another. 

Magnus felt like his body was melting against Alec like he was literally putty in his hands.

Alec ran passionate kisses down Magnus' neck and collarbone, making Magnus' head roll back in satisfaction as he involuntarily sighed.

Alec's hands danced at the hem of Magnus' boxers, teasing to tear them from his body.

Alec pulled back, wanting to move on to a different area.

"No" Magnus whispered, his head still tilted, "Don't stop" he finished with a smirk.

Alec began to devour Magnus' neck again, he knew how much Magnus liked when he did that, so he took his time, running soft kisses up and over his Adam's apple and then slightly rough, long drawn out sucking kisses at the nape of his neck. 

Magnus swung his legs around to sit at the edge of the bed while Alec leaned down to him, softly pushing him to crawl backwards and up to rest his head on the fluffy pillows.

His body trembled just a little as Alec took his time moving down to his chest, running his tongue down the smooth, defined groove in the centre.

Magnus ran his hand under Alec's chin, guiding him up to face him again, crashing their lips together as their bodies twisted and turned, practically tingling with shocks and sensations that somehow seemed different now, not in a bad way, quite the opposite in fact; now everything was just more... intense.

Alec could feel Magnus' dick hardening below him, pressing against his stomach. He started to inhale Magnus' abs as he worked his way down before taking the hem of Magnus' boxers between his teeth.

He kept the edge clenched between his teeth and looked up to see Magnus propped up on his elbows, gazing down at him, his eyes full of lust.

Alec smirked and peeled Magnus' underwear from his body, getting down to his knees before grasping it with both hands and pulling them from his legs, which fell to either side of Alec.

Alec's smirk was sexy and full of promise as he lowered himself down to nip kisses into Magnus' groin while running his hands over his thighs.

Magnus hummed in approval, closing his eyes to surrender to the feeling of his husband adoring his body.

His eyes sprung open with a shock when he felt the hot slick of Alec's mouth around his dick. His hips bucked involuntarily, pressing the tip of his length to the back of Alec's throat, making him gag, which Alec actually enjoyed. He hummed, causing a shockwave of vibrations to shoot through Magnus' body.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's hair, softly keeping him going. He let his knees relax and fall to the sides as Alec went to work, twisting and sucking, jerking his dick with his hand and engulfing the tip with his hot mouth.

Magnus moaned as Alec started to suck upwards towards the tip in long drawn out strokes while his hands ran over every inch of Magnus' body.

He cupped Magnus' perfect, smooth ass in his hands, which only helped to get more and more of his length into his mouth.

Alec brought one hand around to his mouth, sliding 2 fingers in for him to lube up a little before returning them to Magnus' ass and sliding them in slowly, just down to the first knuckle, but enough to have Magnus' eyes spring open in surprise. Alec sunk in deeper and started to scissor his fingers, stretching and loosening Magnus up, listening to him moan and whimper beneath him. He began to harden himself with the weak sounds of pleasure that Magnus was drawing out. 

Magnus' body writhed with moans of euphoria and Alec pleasured him in every way possible.

When Alec was satisfied that he'd got Magnus' motor running as much as he could, he ran a line of kisses back up his stomach and chest, up his neck and under his chin, back to find his lips again.

Magnus wrapped his legs tightly around Alec's waist, using all his power and strength to flip him over to land flat on his back, his head softly hitting the fluffy pillows with a smile and flirtatious little laugh. 

Alec laced his fingers together behind his head, giving Magnus free reign to do what he wanted to him.

Magnus worked his tongue and lips around Alec's neck and shoulders, down to the centre of his chest and across his nipples, stopping to pay equal attention to each one. Each time he nipped at sucked at one of the sensitive areas, Alec's eyes would flutter shut and his breath catch in his throat.

"Hmmm" Alec hummed with a grin as Magnus started to make his way down the defined centre line of Alec's stomach. Alec lipped his bottom lip, curling it in and let his eyes fall shut.

Magnus wasn't wasting time, he removed Alec's underwear in one fell swoop and licked a straight line up to the tip of Alec's semi-hard dick before reaching the tip and wrapping his wet lips around it. 

"Damn" Alec stuttered.

Magnus was doing some of his best work, twisting, sucking and running his tongue around the sensitive tip over and over again. By the time he was done, Alec was solid as a rock, so Magnus wrapped his hand around his husband's shaft and flicked his wrist back and forth while he kissed the base and made his way back up to Alec's stomach. 

Magnus straddled Alec's lap, gazing down at him, caressing his face with one hand, his other softly placed on his chest.

Magnus leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against Alec's, "Make love to me" he whispered, making Alec's spine tingle and his pupils blow up to fill his iris'. 

Alec flipped Magnus back over to his back and kissed him with everything he had in his soul, soft, slow, passionate and loving.

Magnus felt his body melting into the sheets below him. He lifted his knees to lay his legs over Alec's thighs and their bodies twisted and turned as they made out like teenagers; their hands running over each others' smooth skin, their toes curling with anticipation and their lips numbing from the intensity.

Alec lined himself up with Magnus' twitching entrance, running his tip up and down, lubing the area with precum.

Magnus cupped Alec's face while their kiss deepened and angled his ass up a little, silently begging Alec to enter him.

Alec sank in, lowering his hips to press against the back of Magnus' thighs, his solid dick sending a huge shock of pleasure through Magnus' body, making him jerk his hips up, which only let Alec sink in deeper. The strained moan that escaped his lips sent Alec light-headed with happiness. 

Alec rolled his hips, slow and steady while he devoured the sensitive skin at the side of Magnus' neck. Magnus' heaving moans only kept him going, kissing up his jawline and sucking at his bottom lip as it quivered. 

Alec picked up the base, still soft and loving but deep and intense, bracing his hands on either side of Magnus' head, sinking their kiss deeper and deeper while they moaned into each other's mouths. 

Magnus breathed heavily, his head rolling to either side with every shockwave of enjoyment that Alec was pulsing through his body.

Alec drew every pleasurable feeling out for as long as he could, letting Magnus erupt below him, smothering his stomach in hot sticky white ropes before following him, not pulling out, but sending shot after shot straight into Magnus' prostate, drawing out his husband's orgasm. 

"Fuck, I love you so much" Magnus managed to stutter out with a chuckle before cupping Alec's face again and kissing him like his life depended on it.

"I love you too" Alec cooed after pulling back to look lovingly down at his man. The beautiful, sweet, sexy and loving man that had made him the happiest he had ever been.

Alec nipped a few more little kisses into Magnus' weak lips before he lifted his hips, letting his now softened length fall from Magnus' ass. 

Magnus let out an involuntary whimper as Alec fell from him, leaving him feeling empty and craving more. Alec could see the need for more in Magnus' eyes.

"Really?" Alec chuckled, running his thumb over his lovers bottom lip.

Magnus looked up at him, coy and flirtatious, his big brown eyes full of suggestion.

"You think you have it in you lover?" he whispered before biting his bottom lip. "It is our wedding night after all" he winked.

"For you? Always" Alec smirked before planting a passionate kiss on his lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec... Alexander" Magnus chuckled as he shook him softly to wake him. "You better get up, we don't wanna be late to the airport" he added softly.

"Hm? wha...?" Alec snorted himself awake, pushing himself up with his palms flat on the pillow.

"Get a quick shower and get dressed, I'll make some breakfast for the road," Magnus said before nipping a sweet little kiss into Alec's lips.

He was already up and dressed of course, casual and comfortable for a flight, not his usual style but a toned down version. Plain black skinny jeans and sneakers, a mottled grey T-shirt and dark grey cardigan, topped off with a long chain necklace with a Triquetra pendant that Alec had given him for his birthday a few years before.

"Come on," he said with a laugh, giving Alec's bare ass a little slap as Alec protested having to stand up and do anything by moaning and burying his face back in the pillow.

"Don't make me drag you back down here" Alec croaked with a smirk as he lifted his head to see Magnus sashaying out of the room, looking back over his shoulder for just a second.

Alec eventually dragged himself up and off for a shower; Magnus had already put a clean set of clothes on the chair for him; a pair of dark blue jeans, socks and underwear with a white T-shirt, a red and white plaid short sleeve button up and his classic tan brown work boots. It was warm enough not to need a jacket, but he had a black hoodie downstairs just in case. 

While in the shower, Alec wondered why they had decided to take a honeymoon when they could have just taken the time off work and opted not to leave the bedroom for a week. It seemed like a solid plan Alec thought with a little chuckle. But he knew that Magnus had always dreamed of seeing a real Hawaiian beach, he was only sorry that they couldn't afford to fly all their guests over there for the wedding itself, but 4 days of sun, sea and sex sounded like heaven to Alec too.

Alec towel dried quickly as he got out of the shower, stopping to brush his teeth quickly and throw on the clothes that Magnus had left for him. He checked himself over in the mirror, rolling the ends of his shirt sleeves a little and styling his dark, slightly wavy hair.

He sprayed on a little cologne, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and jogged downstairs to find Magnus coming out of the kitchen and switching off the light.

"Good Morning Mr Lightwood-Bane" Magnus cooed with a little shoulder twist and smile as he placed the box of fruit he'd prepared into his tote bag along with 2 bottles of water and his phone, wallet, iPad and a good book for the plane.

"Good Morning beautiful," Alec said romantically in return as he stepped up behind Magnus, placing his hands on his husbands' hips where he leaned over the chair to place all his things in his bag.

Magnus smiled sweetly as he stood back up straight and Alec placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and slid his arms around to link in front of his stomach. 

Alec nuzzled into Magnus' neck, making him giggle.

"Oh hey, I got a call from the adoption lady a minute ago," Magnus said as he turned in the cage of Alec's arms and shuffled his butt up to sit on the arm of the lounge chair, his fidgety fingers playing with the edges of Alec's open shirt. 

"Yeah?" Alec said optimistically, his eyes wide and hopeful. 

"She wants to call us to set up a visit as soon as we get back and we can start the whole process. We're actually pretty high up on the list" Magnus smiled, his tone giddy and hopeful.

"That's amazing!" Alec beamed. He was so excited at the prospect of becoming a Dad. He couldn't stop imagining the 3 of them taking trips to the park, swimming, meal times, first day of school... his mind wandered off before he stopped himself; he didn't want to get carried away too soon.

"You ready? You're Dad just text too, he'll be here in a few minutes" Magnus said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Alec said, rolling his feet back and forth. He didn't like waiting and having nothing to do.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"You wanna make out like teenagers until he gets here?" Magnus smirked as he continued to play with the open part of Alec's shirt, his hands sliding up towards the collar and looking up at Alec through his lashes.

Alec turned his head back to face his husband, his smirk mirroring Magnus'. He softly pushed Magnus back to land in the seat of the fluffy lounge chair before crawling over him like a prowling cat and crashing their lips together as Magnus continued to laugh.

Alec fake mauled Magnus, nipping at his neck, only making him laugh more as his fingers danced around his ribs, tickling softly. 

Alec sucked air in through his nose as he kissed his husband again, long, slow, deep and passionate.

"Damn, I wish you'd woken me up earlier. We could have started this honeymoon off right away" Alec whispered low in his throat. 

"Didn't get enough last night?" Magnus asked before he bit flirtatiously at his bottom lip.

"Never" Alec smiled, raising his eyebrows quickly for a second.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec back down to his lips by his collar wile wrapping his legs around Alec's waist. 

Alec pulled Magnus with him as he stood, holding him by his ass while Magnus kept his legs firmly wrapped around him. Alec took a few steps around to the front of the chair, sitting with Magnus straddling his lap and kissing him like it was the first time all over again.

"You remember the first time you kissed me like this?" Alec asked between loving nips.

"I remember your parents walking in on us" Magnus laughed and then thought for a moment, "You know our kids aren't gonna be allowed to date until they're 21 right?" he said, almost semi-seriously.

Alec chuckled, "Kids? Plural?" he smiled, "How many kids are we having?" he asked sweetly as he linked his hands behind Magnus' back.

"Hmmm," Magnus fake thought for a moment, pouting his lips. "Fifteen" he joked. 

Strangely, even though they'd talked about having kids and starting the adoption process, they hadn't actually discussed how many they wanted.

Alec threw his head back in a beautiful laugh, "Maybe we just start out with one for now?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes jokingly with a little smile and a twist of his shoulders, making it look like he was giving in, but he totally agreed; 1 baby at a time.

A knock at he door broke them both out of their daze.

"Ooh that'll be your Dad" Magnus said gleefully as he hoped down from his lovers lap.

Alec jumped up and followed with a smile.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?" Robert asked as they joined him at the door.

"Ready" Magnus was practically bouncing on his heels.

Alec shut off the lights before they grabbed their suitcases, locked up and made their way down the steps to Roberts truck.

\- - - - - - - - - -

On the plane;

"Is this normal?" Alec said nervously during the turbulence. 

Alec was a true country boy at heart, he'd never been on a plane in his life. The only time he'd ever left the country was to Canada when he was 8 and they had driven there, so flying, especially First Class, was a whole new experience.

"It's fine baby, it'll settle soon," Magnus said, smiling sympathetically and putting a hand on his husband's knee. 

"You sure?" Alec asked, his body tense and his hands holding on to the armrests in a vice-like grip.

Magnus found it adorable really, but he would never say that out loud. It wasn't even real turbulence, just a couple of little bumps.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

"Strong one" Alec replied, making Magnus chuckle. He waved to one of the young Flight Attendants who was just a couple of metres up the aisle from them, flashing her a charming smile.

"Everything okay, Sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Everything's great" he replied, "Can we get a couple of vodka-tonics though?" he asked, gesturing his eyes to his right.

"Nervous flyer?" she smiled.

Magnus just smiled in response with a little nod.

"I'll be right back" she chuckled, going off to fix a couple of strong drinks.

"How much longer?" Alec asked, starting to relax a little at the prospect of a drink to calm his nerves.

"It's a 6-hour flight honey, you might wanna try and just take a nap. Neither of us exactly got a lot of sleep last night" he finished with a whisper in Alec's ear.

"You want me to sleep through our honeymoon flight?" Alec asked, a little laugh escaping his lips at the end.

"I've got my book," Magnus said, "I'll wake you when we descend" he smiled sweetly, kissing Alec's cheek.

"I love you," Alec said in a relieved and loving way as he laid his head back on the little pillow built into the headrest of his seat, gazing at Magnus like he wanted to take in every moment of looking at him.

"I love you too," Magnus said, leaning over to nip a little kiss into Alec's lips this time.

The pretty, blonde Flight Attendant brought back 2 small glasses of ice cold drinks, which Magnus sipped delicately while Alec downed the whole thing like it was a shot. 

Magnus just smiled and got lost in his book.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later, after landing and checking into their beachside hotel, Alec carried Magnus over the threshold of the hotel room door, of course, they dropped off their bags and went out into the beautiful Hawaiian evening to find somewhere to get dinner.

"How about this place?" Alec asked.

"Hmmm" Magnus hummed, looking through the window of the Italian style restaurant that Alec pointed out.

"I don't know," he said, chewing his lip as he looked around and thought for a moment. "Doesn't look very authentic. Plus I kind of feel like seafood" he suggested.

"Your wish is my command," Alec said, wrapping his hand around Magnus' waist and pulling him in close as they continued down the street.

Magnus laughed sweetly at the almost tickling feeling of Alec's hand around his waist.

It took about half an hour of strolling and sightseeing before they found a place that both of them liked the look of, which as it turns out, was a street food truck parked by a path that led down to a beautiful sandy little beach.

"What do you say to Crispy Shrimp Salad or Fish Tacos and watching the sunset down by the water?" Alec suggested, proud of his idea.

Magnus turned and looked at Alec like he could just fall in love with him all over again. Was that possible? To love someone twice as much in one moment as you did in the last? 'It must be' Magnus thought to himself, 'Because I love him more now than I ever have before' - A statement that would always be true. He nodded, excited to just get some food at this point, let alone the rest.

They ordered their food, watching these 2 incredible Street Food chefs throw it together like it was second nature and headed down to the beach with it. 

When they got there, they realised that it wasn't actually a beach at all, really just a sandy bank with some driftwood logs, a few little rock pools around the waters edge and a few small trees and brush that made it private without being cut off from the neighbouring beach or the street too much.

"Wow" Magnus gasped as they stepped onto the sand, being able to see across the whole horizon. The sun had started to sink into that line out in the water that looked like the edge of the world, creating beautiful reds, oranges and purples that streaked across the sky as it darkened slowly. 

"Beautiful" Alec agreed, marvelling at the spectrum of colours and the serene view before his eyes travelled to Magnus. He adored the beautiful features of his profile from afar while Magnus continued to watch the sunset in awe.

Alec turned with a smile and sat down on the sand, leaning casually on the big driftwood log that sat by the path, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing one ankle over the other. He popped open the takeout container and tucked into his food, cracking the tab on his soda can too and pushing it into the sand a little to keep it steady.

"You not hungry any more?" Alec asked after Magnus had stood in the same position for a good 5 minutes.

"I'm always hungry" Magnus smiled as he turned around, spinning on his heels and meandering towards Alec with his little white paper bag of food in his hand, swinging as he walked.

He crouched and sat cross-legged beside Alec, to his right, sitting the bag in his lap and tucking into his food. Alec continued to eat with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Magnus, pulling him closer to him. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and the two of them just watched the sunset in silence as they ate.

 

An hour later;

"What do you wanna do now?" Alec asked.

"Well..." Magnus mulled his thoughts over for a second, "It is our honeymoon" he said cheekily, making 'come to bed eyes' at his new husband.

Alec thought for a moment. "What, here?" he said, a little shocked but wanting to laugh.

"No" Magnus threw his head back in laughter, "I meant let's go back to the hotel, but hey if you wanna tear my clothes of right here, I'm down" Magnus winked.

"Oooh don't tempt me" Alec winked with a heartbreaking smile. He bounced up to his feet and offered his hands to Magnus, who held on to them both, letting Alec pull him up to stand in front of him.

Magnus seized his opportunity and kissed Alec, sweet, soft and full or promise. He linked his hands behind Alec's neck and kept their kiss steady and true.

"Now about that hotel..." Magnus pulled back with a little pout.

Alec smirked, taking one of Magnus' hands and guiding him back up the path towards the street and they made their way back to their hotel.

\- - - - - - - - - -  
Back at the hotel, Magnus had stripped down to his short black boxers and draped himself on the bed while Alec filled two champagne glasses that had been left for them; they were in the honeymoon suite after all.

They sipped their drinks and Alec pulled off his shirt and kicked off his flip flops before laying on the bed beside Magnus. He rolled to his side and pulled Magnus towards him with a firm grasp on his ass and he kissed him passionately, deeply, he needed him like he needed oxygen. 

Alec ran his hand over Magnus' chest as he kissed him, making his sensitive nipples stand to attention. He danced his fingers down his stomach and lightly over the tiny soft little hairs than ran down in a line under his belly button, barely visible hairs, but light and soft. He continued his descent with his hand, stopping at the waistband of his underwear to snap the elastic a little.

Magnus hummed a little, holding his bottom lip softly between his teeth, letting Alec know he was happy and comfortable. He was being modest really, right in that moment, he wanted Alec to pin him down and fuck every bit of air right out of his body, he was craving him right now more than he ever had before.

Magnus curled the fingers of his hand that was sat on Alec's chest, digging his nails in just a little, only enough to feel some pressure but not enough to cause any pain of course.

"Alexander..." Magnus said as he pulled back a little, sucking in his bottom lip and looking down at the hand that was on Alec's chest.

"I, um, I had this idea..." he said a little nervously.

"Oh yeah?" Alec smiled as he got to work on nipping little kisses into Magnus' jaw, making him chuckle.

"I've actually wanted to ask for years but..." he smiled nostalgically, "I wanted to wait for a special occasion" he added, looking up at Alec through his lashes.

Alec's curiosity was piqued, he pulled back, an inquisitive look on his face. He tilted his head slightly. "What is it baby?" he asked, almost at a whisper.

Magnus went to speak but didn't know how to word it. He stopped himself, stood and walked over to his suitcase, which still wasn't unpacked, but then he thought he probably wouldn't be unpacking as he planned on spending as much of this honeymoon naked as possible. 

He reached inside and pulled out a long silk scarf. He'd had it for years but didn't wear it very often. He ran it between his fingers and glanced, wide-eyed and hopeful over at Alec who was laid on his back, propped up on his elbows, watching Magnus step slowly towards him.

Alec's eyes lit up light Christmas. The idea excited him, but he'd never known how to ask either.

"I was thinking maybe...." Magnus started, his voice full of lust.

"Yes," Alec said, almost like the air had been knocked out of him; in a good way of course.

Magnus' eyes snapped up to Alec. He'd had a feeling that Alec might say yes, but he wasn't prepared for the longing, almost desperate, look in his eyes.

Magnus smirked, pursing his lips just a little.

Alec thrust himself up into a sitting position, his feet together, but his knees spread apart, with his arms rested on them.

Magnus stepped up to the edge of the bed and crawled onto Alec's lap as he knees relaxed. Magnus placed the silky scarf around the back of Alec's neck and pulled it softly over his shoulder as their lips just brushed.

Alec could feel every nerve in his body being set on fire by the soft sensation. He pulled Magnus' bottom lip into a kiss between his own for a moment before laying back on the bed and positioning his hands over his head, against the ornate metal headboard. 

Magnus gazed down at Alec for a moment before he leaned forward and brushed their noses together. 

"Do you trust me Alexander?" he whispered against Alec's parted lips.

"With my life" Alec whispered back.

Magnus could feel his whole body smiling. Every inch of him was overwhelmed with excitement as he could feel his dick twitching in his pants.

He shuffled his knees forward just a little, enough to reach Alec's hands. He wove the scarf in, out and around Alec's wrists and the headboard, not so tight that it would cut of circulation, but tight enough that there was no way Alec could get out of it on his own.

Alec clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip as he tested the strain of the material, pulling against it a little. Satisfied that he was now at Magnus' mercy, he laid his head back on the pillow and a filthy smile found it's way to the corner of his lips.

Magnus looked lost in thought for a second.

"What is it, baby?" Alec asked, inquisitive.

Magnus stood, walking back over to the same suitcase that he had pulled his scarf from and pulled a second one from the side pocket. He wrapped each end around his hands and pulled to show the tension, smirking back at Alec as he walked towards him again. 

Alec's chest let out a low growl and he could feel his body shaking with anticipation.

Magnus crawled back to his previous position and tenderly laid the scarf over Alec's eyes, pulling each end softly to lace it behind his head and tie it.

Magnus kissed Alec with intense desire, cupping his jaw with his hands. He loved the feeling of control he now had over Alec.

Magnus trailed butterfly kisses down Alec's jaw, neck and chest until he reached his nipple and rolled it between his teeth and tongue. 

"Fuck" Alec hissed, making Magnus hum.

After working his tongue over every inch of Alec's chest and collarbone, Magnus stood and watched Alec's body react with confusion for a moment before he slid his boxers off of himself and reached for the waistband of Alec's pants to remove them too. He marvelled at the sight before him; his husband, naked and bound, completely at his mercy.

Magnus pushed Alec's knees up softly, parting them to give himself a space to kneel in. He knelt in said space and ran his hand over Alec's inner thigh, watching his dick twitch and harden with every tentative touch.

He used his other hand to wrap around his own dick, flicking his wrist and hardening himself as he watched Alec's body reacting to the sensations of pleasure that spread through him.

He twisted and tugged at his cock which had grown a couple of inches as what felt like every ounce of blood in his body rushed to it, stiffening him to perfection. He moaned with pleasure as he watched Alec silently bite his lip, wanting desperately to not make a sound. Like he wanted to wait for Magnus' instruction to do so.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed at Alec's rock hard stomach, to which Alec reacted with a little shudder as he, literally, didn't see it coming.

Magnus lubed his dick with a little from the bottle on the nightstand before dripping a few drops onto his first 2 fingers, running it around and in-between to coat them thoroughly.

He lined his fingers up with Alec's entrance, teasing and running them up and down a few times before he plunged in, knuckle deep, no mercy.

A stuttering whimper escaped Alec's mouth and he had to bite his lip again to try to stop himself, but it was no use, Magnus relentlessly plunged his fingers in and out, twisting, turning and scissoring to stretch him out. 

Alec's body began to tremble as he tried to hold his voice.

"You like that baby?" Magnus whispered as he cupped his husbands face with his other hand.

Magnus sank his fingers in to the knuckle again, so deep he could feel the bundle of nerves deep in his ass with his fingertips.

"FUCK!" Alec almost screamed. His breath stuttered and labouring as Magnus wriggled his 2 fingers. He whipped his fingers out quickly and lined his throbbing cock up with Alec's satisfyingly slick entrance. 

He slid the sensitive head of his dick in, rolling his head back at the feeling as Alec's tight ass constricted around him. Magnus found the right angle and position before sinking the rest of his rock hard length in, sliding with ease. 

He sank further and further until the base of his dick slapped against the smooth cheeks of Alec's ass and then pulled back quickly before thrusting into him again and again and again. 

Alec's thighs shook as Magnus filled him, took control of him and made him his own.

"Oh fuck baby, please don't stop!" Alec gasped and moaned, "Ohh fuck!!" 

Magnus braced his hands on Alec's chest as he continued to pound into him.

Alec could feel his hands numbing because of the tension he was creating on the knotted scarf around his wrists. He wanted desperately to break free and tightly grab his husbands ass to force him deeper inside him. He wanted to lace his hands behind Magnus' neck and pull him down to bite and suck at his bottom lip while he took every inch of his length. But Magnus was in complete control and Alec was loving every second of it. 

Before Alec could stop it, his dick exploded hot sticky splutters of cum all over his stomach, shooting out of his cock like hot little bullets. 

Magnus moaned loud and heavy as seeing Alec cum so abruptly sent him over the edge, his head in a spin, he felt his balls tighten as Alec's rim constricted around his cock once again. He couldn't hold it any longer; he fell forward, leaning his forehead in the middle of Alec's chest as, he too, blew his load into Alec's ass, drumming against his prostate in wave after wave. 

He panted, breathless for a few moments before straightening his back and gazing down at Alec, tied, trembling and mumbling, covered in and filled with cum. 

Magnus milked every last drop from himself before pulling out, agonisingly slow, watching as Alec's asshole drew back to a perfect little bud as he left him empty. 

He cleaned Alec up with a tissue from the box on the nightstand before kissing at his numb lips for a minute, stopping to swipe their noses together again.

He reached behind Alec's head, unlacing the knot with one hand. He saw Alec's huge pupils go from massive black pools to little pin-dots as the light hit them.

"That... was incredible!" Alec stuttered, making Magnus chuckle and delve into his neck to leave hot wet kisses along the pulsating vein. 

"You wanna return the favour?" Magnus asked, flirtatiously looking up at Alec through his lashes and running the scarf that had covered Alec's eyes between his fingers again.

Alec growled in approval, pulling tighter on the scarf that kept him bound to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we have to go home already" Magnus pouted a little as he slowly stuffed a few more things back into his suitcase. 

"I know baby, I don't wanna leave either" Alec admitted as he stepped up behind Magnus and ran his hands around his waist, linking them together in front of him and resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. 

"I hate work" Magnus pouted as he let his head fall back and he leaned into Alec's embrace, resting his hands on Alec's arms.

"No you don't" Alec chuckled, "You love your job"

"Not today I don't, today I hate it" Magnus continued to fake pout, like a sad child who was ready to throw a tantrum at any moment.

Alec kissed his cheek and smiled as he unlaced his fingers and finished packing the last few things into his own case and zipping it up. 

Magnus had finished so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited, swinging his feet and trying to think about anything other than having to go home and go back to work.

"Come on beautiful" Alec said as he held his hand out for Magnus to take, which he did, pulling his suitcase behind him. 

"We can sleep on the plane, I promise" Alec smiled at his husband. He knew that Magnus was irritable because he was tired; they hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep over the last few days.

"I'm being a bitch aren't I?" Magnus asked, pulling an innocent, slightly sorrowful look onto his face.

"No" Alec chuckled, "I know you're just tired baby," he said as he leaned over to kiss Magnus' cheek before he pressed the door for the elevator.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Back at home;

Magnus dropped his suitcase off at the bottom of the stairs and sighed with contentment to be home ah he strolled into the living room, stretching his arms out as he walked forward and flopped down onto the couch, feeling like he could quite happily take another nap. It had been a long journey back after their flight was delayed and then re-routed due to bad weather. 

"My thoughts exactly," Alec said, obviously exhausted as well as he dropped his case beside Magnus' and slumped down in the lounge chair opposite the sofa. 

"No, no, no. We can't go to sleep" Magnus said tiredly, "We both have work in the morning, we can't go to sleep yet" his voice drifting quieter with each word.

"Okay..." Alec said, just as quietly. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He sprung up to his feet quickly, trying to force himself to stay awake. "I'm gonna put on some coffee" he made himself say, loud and clear.

"You wanna check the phone, see if we have any messages?" he called through from the kitchen.

"Uh huh" Magnus mumbled, his eyes drifting closed.

"Magnus" Alec called out, smiling, he knew Magnus hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm up. I'm up" Magnus called back as he forced his eyes open and swung himself forward to stand and walk over to the cabinet that had the landline phone and answering machine on it.

'4 new messages' the display said.

Magnus pressed the play button as he blinked his eyes a few times, still struggling to stay awake and trying to focus.

"Hi sweethearts, welcome home. Call me when you get this, we wanna get the 2 of you over for dinner this week. Love you" Maryse Lightwood's voice said, making Magnus smile. Alec too, he could hear it from the kitchen.

"I'll call her back in a sec" Alec called through. 

Magnus could smell the deep rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen, helping to awaken his mind.

The answering machine beeped, signalling the end of the message and started to play the next.

"Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane, Hello it's Aline here, I know you are away on your honeymoon right now but if you could call me as soon as you get back that'd be great. I've had a cancellation in my appointments and would like to book you in for a visit. We have a potential adoption match for you and I'd like to get the ball rolling as soon as possible. It can sometimes be a long process so the sooner we get started... anyway, call me back as soon as you can. Thanks, guys, hope you had a great time" Aline Penhallow; the lovely woman from social services that they had spoken to and met with a few times in the last few months, reeled off in her message.

Magnus stood, frozen, staring down at the machine like it was going to bite him.

It suddenly became very real for Magnus at that moment; he wanted this, he was 100% of that, but the thought of being responsible for a tiny little life suddenly dawned on him and he had a few moments of panic. He glanced up at Alec, who had stepped into the doorway and was looking down at the little digital machine the same way that Magnus was.

"Oh my God," Alec said breathlessly. It was a mixture of excitement and fear, they had been wanting this for so long and now it was finally happening. They were married, happy, settled in good jobs and a good home and now the final piece was about to fall into place.

"I... wha... What do we do? Should we call her back now?" Magnus asked, his voice a little unsteady.

"Yeah, yeah, call her back," Alec said hopeful and excited as he came to stand by Magnus' side and took his shaking hand. They were both wide awake now. 

Magnus picked up the phone and looked up at Alec with a big beaming smile before he started to dial. Alec's smile mirrored Magnus'.

Magnus held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Hello," Aline's voice said cheerfully on the other end.

"Hello, Aline, Hi, it's Magnus Lightwood-Bane here. We just got your message and wanted to call you back right away" Magnus said excitedly; she could practically hear him smiling.

"Oh Hi, how are you both? How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Oh it was great, we had a wonderful time" Magnus replied.

"I'm just heading out of the office now but yeah I have an open spot for this Saturday that I can squeeze you in for," Aline said as she got her date-book out of her purse and prepared to pencil them in.

"This Saturday?" Magnus said, smiling at Alec, waiting for the go-ahead from him too. Alec nodded, his smile still beaming. "Saturday sounds great. What time?" he asked.

"I can pencil you in for 10:30. We can talk about the adoption match and if all goes well, once I've filed my report, you guys could be parents as early next week. It's a good thing you got the ball rolling a few weeks ago, it's made this part of the process so much faster" she said, smiling back.

"Thank you so much!" Magnus said, having to stop himself from bursting into tears of joy. "We'll see you then, we can't wait" he added, looking into Alec's eyes. "Have a great evening. Bye" he added on the end after she had bid him goodbye as well. 

Magnus hung up the phone, squealing with happiness as Alec swept him up in his arms and spun him around. Alec put Magnus back on his feet and kissed him like he had just said 'I do' all over again.

"I can't believe this is happening," Magnus said, still clutching the cordless phone, his hands shaking.

"Me neither" Alec replied, pressing his forehead to Magnus' and sighing with contentment. He didn't think he would ever stop smiling.

Magnus stepped back after a few moments of bliss and took a look around. 

"Oh my God," he muttered.

"What? What is it?" Alec asked, slightly concerned.

"This place! We've gotta clean up, it's a mess. The kitchen is empty, nothing is baby-proofed. The only thing we have is a crib and a changing table. We need diapers, we need baby clothes, we need formula, bottles..." Magnus started to reel off, nervous as hell.

"Baby, calm down, calm down, it's okay, we can get all of those things," he said, clasping Magnus' hands between his own. "Let's get this place cleaned up, we've got a day and a half, it's okay" he explained. "We'll take this one step at a time. First, it's the meeting. And we don't even know if it's a little baby, maybe he or she is a toddler. Let's just wait until we have all the information first" he said, trying to be the logical one and making Magnus slow his breathing.

Magnus sighed, centring himself. "You're right" he nodded. "You start on the kitchen, I'll get to work in here" Magnus said, heading to the broom closet to get dust rags and furniture polish.

Alec just laughed a little and got to work, finding Magnus' 'dad-panic' adorable.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Saturday Morning; 7:38 am;

"Alexander, come on, get up," Magnus said, shaking Alec's shoulder. "She's going to be here soon" 

"Baby..." Alec croaked, reaching over to peek with one tired eye at the digital alarm clock. "We've got like 3 hours. It's going to be fine" 

"You need to take a shower. I've put some clothes out for you. I'll be downstairs" Magnus said, flitting around nervously and dashing out of the room and down the stairs.

Alec just chuckled as he sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms as he sat forward before running his fingers through his messy hair.

Magnus had dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, red and white sneakers, a white T-shirt and a red V-neck cardigan, buttoned up. He looked casual but smart casual. His style really hadn't changed much over the years.

Magnus had left Alec's clothes folded neatly on the chair, a pair of regular blue jeans, tan brown boots and a green and white plaid flannel shirt with a white T. Alec couldn't say that his style had changed much either.

He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed and noticed a warm, sweet smell filling the house as he stepped out of the bedroom and made his way down the stairs.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he asked with a little chuckle as he stepped into the kitchen to see Magnus leaning over to take a hot tray out of the oven.

"Just some cookies," Magnus said as he used a spatula to move the hot gingerbread cookies to a cooling rack.

Alec came up behind Magnus to plant a kiss on his cheek while he straightened out the front of his shirt. Magnus leaned into the kiss for a second. 

"Could you put those flowers on the coffee table?" he asked Alec, using his head to motion towards the vase of white flowers that he had arranged.

"Sure," Alec said, carefully picking up the vase. "When did you get these?" Alec asked, suddenly aware that they hadn't been there yesterday.

"Got up early to go to the farmers market" Magnus called through the large serving hatch that opened up the kitchen to the living room.

Alec shook his head with a little smile. He'd realised that it was pointless trying to convince Magnus that everything was going to be fine, he was going to do all of this anyway; it was easier for Alec to just humour him.

"Okay.... okay... I think we're ready" Magnus said, stepping back from the kitchen counter and pulling the oven mitt off of his hand. "Ooh, just have to load these things into the dishwasher" he added as he pulled off his apron and folded it up neatly. "How long until she gets here?" 

"We've still got almost an hour and a half baby. Everything is perfect, please, will you slow down now?" Alec asked with a sympathetic smile as he leaned up against the door frame in the kitchen, folding his arms.

"I know," Magnus said, taking a breath and slowing his pace. "I'm okay, I just want it all to be..." 

"Perfect?" Alec asked, "It is! I'm gonna put on some coffee... decaf" he clarified. Alec stepped over the counter to set up the percolator just as Magnus closed the dishwasher to run the cycle.

"Sit," Alec said, placing his hands on Magnus' shoulders and guiding him to sit over at their small breakfast table at the other end of the kitchen. Magnus leaned back in the chair and sighed a content sigh of relief.

After a few minutes of quiet relaxing, Alec poured the steaming black coffee into 2 white mugs and brought them both over to the table.

"Am I acting like a crazy person?" Magnus asked, a little innocently and slightly embarrassed.

"No, of course not" Alec chuckled as he sat down opposite him, "You're acting like you're worried, which I get" he explained with a hand on Magnus' knee before taking a sip of the hot black coffee. "But you need to relax. We've met with Aline before, we like Aline, she likes us, there's no reason she won't be able to see that we're ready and that we're going to be good, loving parents. We've got this" he smiled. 

"I hate that you're always right about everything" Magnus fake pouted and stared at Alec before he sipped his own milky, sweet coffee. Alec just laughed and opened up the newspaper that was on the table and picked up a pen to fill in the crossword puzzle. 

An hour or so passed and Magnus was getting restless.

A knock at the door made his heart rate shoot through the roof. "She's here!" he breathed.

"Sit down crazy person," Alec said, guiding Magnus over to the couch to take a seat while he went to answer the door.

"Hi Aline" Alec smiled as he let her in. 

"Hi Alec" she smiled back, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"How are you?" he asked as he walked into the living room behind her.

"Well, thank you. And you both? Hi, Magnus" she added as she leaned over to kiss his cheek as well when he stood to greet her.

"Good to see you again" Magnus smiled.

"We're good, just, uh... a little nervous" Alec said as he walked around the coffee table to take a seat beside Magnus while Aline perched herself in the lounge chair opposite them. 

"No need to be" she assured them with a sweet smile while she reached into her briefcase to pull out the paperwork that she needed. 

"Can I get you anything? Some Coffee? Water?" Magnus asked. He was surprisingly calm now; He knew he'd been over-thinking everything, but Aline was a very calming sort of person. 

"Oh, I'd love a Camomile Tea if you have any?" Aline asked.

"Absolutely, 1 second," Magnus said, hopping up to go make some. Aline and Alec made small talk for a few minutes before Magnus came back with a steaming mug of tea and a small plate of gingerbread cookies, which he set on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh thank you, dear," she said, picking up the mug and taking a sip.

"Right, okay, down to business," she said, placing her paperwork on her lap.

Alec reached over to Magnus' lap to grab his hand. 'Who's the nervous one now, aye?' Magnus thought to himself with a silent little laugh.

"We have all of your paperwork on file already as you know. And all the background checks and character statements have been reviewed and filed. You guys really did things right getting this all started before your wedding. And now we've had this match fall into our laps and we're eager to get them placed as soon as possible. And you and one other couple were at the top of the list for them. Unfortunately, the other couple have decided to move out of state and though they are still looking to adopt, their case will be handled by their local social services team. So what we'll do today is we'll take a few more details that we don't have yet, I'll need to see the copy of your marriage license and then we'll talk about the details of the adoption and arrange the first visit and then we'll see how we go from there. Sound good?" Aline asked, sweet and optimistic.

"Sounds great" Magnus and Alec both smiled.

They went over all the boring details first to get them out of the way. 

"Okay, so you put on your application that you were interested in adopting multiple children?" Aline asked.

"Yeah, I mean we're not sure we want 100 little ones running around" Magnus laughed a little, "But we definitely want 2 or 3" he added, imagining their little family.

"Well, that's good to know," Aline said with a smile and a slight tilt of her head as she pulled a photo from the file folder in her lap.

"This..." she said, handing the photo over to Alec and Magnus, "Is Noah and Nathan. They're 4 and a half months old. Unfortunately, their parents passed away in a car accident a few months ago and they have no extended family, they were fostered for a little while but sadly due to extenuating circumstances, it didn't work out. They're two very sweet and happy little boys and I think they would be perfect for you" she explained, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on their faces.

"Twins?" Alec asked after a few moments of being speechless. 

"I understand that multiple children are a lot to take on at once but sadly if we can't place the two of them in one home together, they will be separated. And personally, I really don't want to see that happen" Aline explained.

Magnus was heartbroken by the thought. He looked at Alec who was staring down at the picture like he was going to cry.

Being a twin himself, all Alec could think of was himself and Izzy. He could never imagine a life without her, the thought of ever being separated from her, of having to live a life without her, made him feel sick to his stomach. It was a bond that he knew that anyone who wasn't a twin could never understand. He looked at Magnus with pleading eyes, he had fallen in love with the picture alone, he knew, deep down in his soul that these boys belonged with them.

"Twins!" Magnus said, smiling brightly, excited.

"They're perfect!" Alec said, looking up at Aline, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, making Magnus swipe away tears of his own.

"When can we meet them?" Alec asked. Aline smiled brightly.

"I can pencil a meeting in for Monday afternoon if that works for both of you?" Aline said, after looking down at her schedule.

"That works, I can move some things around at work. Can you get Luke to give you the afternoon off?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Yeah, yeah he'll understand" Alec nodded.

Aline was thrilled with their reactions, she had been nervous about presenting them with the prospect. Not everyone would be thrilled by the idea but some would adjust. Alec and Magnus, however, were actually excited.

"I'll pencil you in. I'll bring them by at around 4 o'clock. Do you have a playpen? Any baby equipment?" she asked. A routine question really.

"Oh... oh we only have a few things. We don't have everything yet" Magnus said, worried that that wasn't going to earn them any points.

"Oh it's okay, there's this great baby supplies place about a half hour from here" Aline explained, handing Magnus a business card with the address on. "You can head over there and pick up a few things to get you started" she smiled.

'We're going today Alexander' Magnus thought silently. 

"Which one of you will be taking Paternity leave? Or will they be in day-care while you work?" Aline asked.

"I will. At first anyway... I've already talked everything over with my boss. I can take 6 months paid leave and after that, Magnus is going to do the same and then from there, we have plenty of family who are happy to help out and there's a great day-care at the gym where Magnus works" Alec explained proudly; they had planned everything over the last year that they had been talking about this. 

"That sounds perfect" she nodded with a smile as she jotted down details. 

They went over the last few details and Aline finished her tea before standing to bid them both goodbye. She was definitely leaving with a smile on her face.

Magnus and Alec were overwhelmed with how well everything had gone. They silently walked back into the living room, hand in hand and sat down on the couch.

A few moments of quiet passed.

"Twins" Alec said again. 

"I know" Magnus cooed, "Did you see their little chin dimples? They're so cute!" 

"We're gonna need two of everything," Alec said, wide-eyed as he leaned back on the couch.

"Let's go" Magnus said, jumping up and picking up the business card that was left on the table. 

Alec smiled, he loved how excited Magnus was and he secretly loved the idea of picking out clothes and toys.

"I'll get the keys" he sighed with a smirk as he stood up.

Magnus grabbed their jackets and wallets and waited eagerly by the front door.

They hopped in Alec's car and he turned to Magnus, suddenly. "Can we do this?" he asked, a little worried.

"Of course we can love" Magnus replied, taking Alec's hand. "I know it's going to be a big adjustment, but it's going to be so worth it" he said, looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec knew he was right.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Later at the store;

"Oh this is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life," Alec said, completely serious as he held up a tiny clothes hanger with a pair of blue overalls with a bright orange elephant on the front.

"Oh my God" Magnus cooed as he took the hanger, picked up a second one from the rack and added them to the cart. 

"We're never gonna get all this in the car," Alec said.

"Oh we can take all the small things and the car seats home today and they do a delivery service for the crib and other big items. They said they can deliver tomorrow for a small extra fee" Magnus explained.

"Okay, great. So we've got a second crib, some extra clothes, a ton of formula and about a million diapers, all the baby proofing stuff, some pacifiers, bottles, some toys, 2 car seats, a double stroller, a changing bag the size of my suitcase... are we missing anything?" Alec said, looking down at the huge cart that was close to overflowing. Good thing they'd had the sense to start a savings account for all of this. 

"Oooh do we need high-chairs?" Magnus asked.

"No, probably not just yet. Max didn't have one of those until he was around 8 months old, we can leave that one for now" Alec said, running everything over in his brain.

They both stood, thinking for a second, they both knew they were missing something. 

"Playpen," they both said at the exact same time, laughing at their mistake. 

They picked out a fold away pen with strong sides and a carry case that would make it easy to travel with them. 

"We should go and visit our parents and tell them the good news," Magnus said as they loaded the bags into the car.

"Do you think we should? I don't wanna jinx it" Alec replied.

"Oh come on Alexander. Aline said we're a shoo-in for this. She said in her message that we could have them as early as next week; we both know that our parents would never forgive us if we didn't tell them right away" Magnus finished with a little laugh.

"True" Alec smiled with a little head tilt as he loaded in the last 2 bags.

"We'll stop off at your parents on the way home, we have to pass there anyway," Alec said, "And we're going to my parents for dinner tonight, we can tell them then... Oh God, Izzy is going to scream the house down" Alec finished, rolling his head back with a little laugh.

Alec and Magnus hoped back in the car and turned up the radio for the drive back, singing along the whole way. Magnus loved hearing Alec sing, but he only ever did it in the car or the shower and only when he was happy.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Mum... Mum... Calm down" Alec laughed as he took both of Maryse Lightwoods hands. She was hysterical, in the funniest way.

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" she cried, wrapping her arms around Alec, who held her tight.

She released him and hugged Magnus in a bone-crushing hug while Alec hugged his father.

"Do you need help setting up the nursery?" Maryse asked, clapping excitedly.

"Actually it's pretty much ready, we just have to get the, uh... the second crib in there" Magnus grinned as he explained.

"The secon...." Maryse frowned before the realisation hit her.

"TWINS?!" she squealed at the top of her lungs before bursting into tears again.

"Oh my babies, you are going to have your hands full" she shook her head, laughing as she came back down to earth.

"We're as prepared as we can be" Magnus laughed, but silently agreed. "We've got everything we need for the nursery being delivered tomorrow, we just need to get it all in there and you know, baby proof the house and whatnot" he smiled.

"Oh your sister is going to blow a gasket," Maryse said as she returned to stirring the pot that was on the stovetop.

"About what?" Izzy said as she walked in the door with Simon, hanging their coats up on the coat rack by the door before they meandered into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be an uncle" Max yelled excitedly.

"Y... what?" Izzy said, looking between Alec and Magnus. "The adoption is happening? OH MY GOD" she screamed, hugging each of them.

"Guys," Simon said with a big toothy grin, holding both his hands' palms up before hugging them too "Congratulations!"

"Izzy, there's one more thing," Alec said. He knew she would be even happier for them when she heard.

"It's twins" he whispered as he held both her shaking hands.

Izzy burst into tears and hugged her brother like she had never hugged him before.

"Oh Alec, this is... I just..." Izzy couldn't get her words out. Maryse handed her a glass of wine to, hopefully, calm her down. 

"Dinner's ready," Maryse said to the room as she laid the last of the serving dishes on the dining table.

Everybody sat down to eat together, talking mostly about Alec and Magnus' good news and asking them about their honeymoon.

"Actually, I have some good news too," Izzy said after a while, "I got a promotion. You are looking at the new assistant manager of Idris Jewels" she announced to the room proudly.

"Congratulations honey, that's amazing!" Maryse said with her hand on her heart as she raised her glass, which followed with the same response from everyone around the table.

"Oh my babies are all grown up," Maryse said, sounding like she was just about to burst into tears again. "Max, promise me you won't do that. Just stay my baby forever okay?" she said, wrapping her arm around her youngest son, who was sat at her side and looking a little embarrassed as he laughed it off. 

The night finished with more talk of babies, jobs, weddings and promotions before Alec and Magnus decided to call it a night, they had to be up early in the morning to get everything ready and they wanted to do it on a good nights sleep.

"Thanks for dinner mama," Magnus said as he kissed his mother-in-law's cheek before pulling on his coat.

"You boys need any help, you call us okay?" Maryse said sweetly before they all bid each other goodnight and Magnus and Alec headed out the door to take the short walk home.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning;

Magnus and Alec spent most of the day getting all the new things set up in the nursery.

2 beautiful cribs, complete with little yellow blankets, a closet filled to the brim with cute little outfits, pyjamas, tiny socks and hats, a changing table, stocked with endless supplies of diapers, wipes, rash cream and diaper bags, a bright coloured toy chest that was overflowing with toys and stuffed animals and a rocking chair that sat by the window, the seat of which was currently filled with a big stack of folded baby blankets, crib sheets and fluffy little towels.

"It looks great in here," Alec said as he walked back in the room with 2 mugs of hot tea just as Magnus was putting a stack of little pyjamas in the drawer of the closet. 

He handed Magnus one of the mugs and wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist from behind him and rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder. They stood back in the doorway and surveyed the room. Pale yellow walls with little white clouds painted all across them, white furniture and a little teddy bear rug in the middle, soft white curtains that dressed the big window, letting in lots of natural light when open.

"Are the car seats installed in the car?" Magnus asked.

"Mmhmm" Alec hummed as he sipped his tea. 

Magnus sighed, contentedly and took in every moment of standing there in their children's brand new nursery, sipping hot tea and Alec holding him in the way that only Alec ever could; strong and steadying. 

"We're gonna be so happy" Magnus whispered

"Probably not at 3 am when they're screaming the house down" Alec chuckled, "But in a weird way, I'm even excited for that" he smiled.

"Oh god, we're gonna be celibate for a year aren't we?" Magnus said, wide-eyed and only half joking. 

"Probably" Alec chuckled before he set his mug down, taking Magnus' from him and spinning him around slowly in the cage of his arms and kissing him soft and slow.

"So we better make the most of the time we have now" he whispered, taking slow steps back out of the room, holding his husbands' hand and leading him to their bedroom. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

When Monday afternoon came around, Magnus was home from work at around 2:30 and headed upstairs to take a quick shower, while Alec got home about a half hour later and did the same.

"This is kind of awkward, just waiting in silence," Magnus said after they had been sat on the couch for 20 minutes not saying a word.

With that, came a knock at the door.

They jumped up and headed to the door together, opening it to see Aline standing outside with one baby in her arms and one baby in the car seat she was carrying. Alec and Magnus looked between the 2 happy smiley babies in awe, falling in love instantly. 

"Heyyy guys," Aline said as she stepped inside carefully carrying both babies.

"This is Nathan," she said, leaning towards Magnus, signalling him to take him, which he did with ease, smiling brightly as he looked into the happy, sweet little face of this little bundle of joy; his son.

"And this is Noah" she added after setting the car seat down to un-strap him and hand him to Alec, who reacted the same way, staring down at this quiet, seemingly sleepy little boy like he was the most precious thing he had ever seen... and he was.

"Now they are identical all except for one thing, Nathan has green eyes, while Noah has blue, so that should make telling them apart a little easier" she chuckled as she watched the two of them swooning over the little cherubs.

"Let's go on through," she said, walking into the living room, she was familiar enough with the house and with Alec and Magnus to do so.

"They're so beautiful," Magnus said as tears started to fall from eyes. He ran his hand over Nathan's chubby little cheek, making him giggle and Magnus' heart melt. And then took a look at little Noah who was laying contently in Alec's arms, gripping a pinch of his T-shirt in his tiny little fist.

"They're gonna need a feed now if you wanna give it a try?" Aline asked, pulling two bottles from the bag with some ready-made formula. 

"Yeah, I'll go warm these up," Alec said, taking them both in one hand and walking to the kitchen with the little one still laying quiet and content in his arms.

He had been lucky, he thought, to be much older than Max. He remembered a lot of what his mother and father had taught him and Izzy about how to feed a baby, change a diaper, strap in a car seat etc, so he was pretty good at picking it all up again, like second nature. 

Magnus sat on the couch, with Aline by his side and held little Nathan cradled in his arms and started talking to him.

"Hey, little man" he swooned with a big smile, tickling his little tummy, which made him giggle. 

He felt like he had never seen such perfection in his life as he looked down into this innocent little pair of eyes. He swore to himself and to his two boys that he would love and protect them with his life for every second that he was alive and he knew, no shadow of a doubt, that Alec was looking down at Noah, silently promising him the same thing.

A few minutes later, Alec came walking back out of the kitchen with 2 warm bottles and handed the green one to Magnus, who needed a little help figuring out how to hold Nathan at the right angle to feed him, but wasn't shy about asking; he wanted to learn and to do everything perfectly.

Alec set himself down in the lounge chair and rested his ankle up on the knee of his other leg and shuffled Noah gently into place and tempted the bottle into his mouth, which he latched on to pretty quickly, resting his tiny little hand on it for stability. He was a clever little thing, that was for sure. Nathan took a little more time to latch on, he was the cheeky one.

"Oh you're gonna be trouble aren't ya?" Magnus cooed at him in a sweet baby voice after he had finally taken hold of the bottle and started to guzzle. He grabbed the edge of Magnus' cardigan with his tiny little hand and held on as he went to town on the bottle and his little eyes started to drift closed. Noah did the same, glancing up at Alec with adoration as he started to nod off.

"Aline, they're... I can't even find the words" Alec said, in complete shock of how utterly in love he was with these 2 beautiful little souls.

"Well you'll be happy to know, I was able to put forward a good word for you and what I'll do today is write up a little report, standard really, just a formality. And then once that's put through, they're all yours. Shouldn't take more than a couple of days" she grinned with adoration at the way that Alec and Magnus were staring down at their boys.

"That soon?" Magnus asked, his tone so hopeful, it was like he thought it was too good to be true.

"I know it's fast, but in these situations, the faster the better, don't you think?" she said.

"Absolutely, If it were up to us, we'd both say just leave them here now" he chuckled, still trying desperately to hold back the tears of love he felt for these two little sweethearts.

"I know" she smiled, "And I would too, but we wanna do this all right," she said, a little sad that she would have to take them back in a couple of hours.

"I'll tell you what, you finish up feeding them and if it's okay with you, I'll go up and take a look around the nursery, fill out my report, you just spend time with them, you won't even know I'm here," Aline said as she stood.

"Yeah sure, it's the up the stairs, first door on your left" Alec said, without taking his eyes off of Noah. He couldn't wipe the soft smile from his face.

"By the way, they'll only sleep for about a half hour after that bottle" she chuckled as she made her way towards the stairs. 

"That's okay" Alec swooned again, looking down at Noah, "I wanna spend as much time with them as possible" he added softly.

"Do you think we should put them in the bassinettes?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely not" Magnus said softly, gazing down at Nathan.

They were both shocked to the core by how much they had fallen in love with them. In 1 moment, 1 instant, they became their whole world.

They spent a full half hour just gazing at them before they started to stir awake, Nathan first, which woke Noah after a few minutes. 

"You wanna trade?" Magnus asked, desperate to spend some time swooning over his other son.

"Yeah," Alec said, slowly standing.

They tried a few manoeuvres on how to switch both at the same time until they realised it was futile. They eventually gave in and Alec placed Noah down on the couch, crouching by his side as he took Nathan in his arms and watched as Magnus picked up Noah.

They couldn't believe it. It was like falling in love all over again, something about holding them for the first time rocked everything they thought they knew about love, for both of them. 

"Oh my God those little baby blues" Magnus swooned softly as he looked into Noah's little eyes.

"Hey, little Monkey" Alec said to Nathan, who smiled up at him, all gums and 1 little tooth that was making its way through slowly. Noah's first tooth was already through and was as cute as a button. 

Alec sat Nathan in his lap, playing with him with a little teddy bear that he'd picked up from on top of the toy chest. Which had Nathan giggling and Alec's heart soaring. While Magnus was playing peek-a-boo with Noah using a little toy called a 'Taggie' which he had no idea was a thing, but the lady at the store had assured him that babies loved them. Noah was smiling a sweet, gummy little smile every time Magnus pulled it back and said 'Peek-a-boo' in a soft little voice. 

Aline was sat at the small dining table at the other end of the room filling in her report, but she couldn't help glancing up with a smile every time she heard one of the boys laugh.

Alec and Magnus had a lovely afternoon spending time with the boys, Alec even took a super-cute selfie of the four of them huddled up on the couch. And they gave changing their diapers a try, which was disgusting, but easier than they thought it would be. But saying goodbye was much more difficult than they thought.

Aline strapped Noah back into his car seat and squared the bag of thing on her shoulder before taking Nathan back in her arms.

"I'll get everything done as quickly as I can, I promise," she said after seeing the sad, longing looks on both their faces.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow and let you know where we are," she said before letting them say goodbye to the boys one more time and heading out the door to put the boys back in the car and head off. 

Magnus closed the door and burst into tears, burying his face in his hands. Alec spun him around and held him close to his chest, tears falling from his eyes too. They were tears of happiness really, they had just met their sons for the first time, but their were tears of sadness in there too, nothing was official yet and the thought that this dream could be taken away from them at any moment was the scariest thing either of them had ever experienced. 

They both felt it. Like someone had ripped a piece of them away.

"They'll be back by the end of the week. I promise, we're gonna do we can to make sure that happens" Alec swore to Magnus as he held his husbands shaking body close to him, tears falling hot and fast from his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Any messages?" Alec asked as he came down the stairs and into the living room, straightening out the collar of his jacket.

Magnus was standing by the answering machine and shook his head sadly, trying really hard not to be morose. 

"She has our cell numbers," Alec said, sadly but trying to remain optimistic.

"I know," Magnus said quietly, a quick, tight-lipped little smile gracing his lips as he wrapped his hoodie around his shoulders.

"You want me to drive you to work?" Alec asked. The gym wasn't far from their house and Magnus usually walked it, but Alec was just trying to find anything he could offer to make him feel better. 

"No it's okay, I could use the fresh air" Magnus said, thanking him with another little smile.

"Okay. I love you" Alec said, pulling Magnus into his chest for a moment and planting a little kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too," Magnus said, tilting his head back to plant another little kiss on Alec's lips.

"Call me if you hear anything?" Alec said as he opened the front door to leave for work.

"I will do. You too" Magnus said.

Alec closed the door behind him and hoped in the car to head to work.

Magnus sat on the couch to lean down to lace up his sneakers. He felt lost, like nothing he was doing had any purpose, but he knew that he sill had to get up, go to work, do all the mundane everyday things that people did, he just had to do it with a giant hole in his heart.

He sighed and stood up, tucking his phone and wallet into his hoodie pockets and grabbed his keys from the bowl on his way out the door. 

He spent all morning checking his phone every 10 minutes. So much so that even his dance and yoga students were asking what was wrong. Of course he replied with 'Oh it's nothing, I'm fine' because he didn't want anyone to ask any more questions.

Halfway through the morning, he decided to take a quick coffee break between classes so he headed to the coffee vending machine in the gyms' main lobby. Not the greatest coffee in the world, but it would do the job for now.

He took his little paper cup and headed out to the benches out the front to get some air. It was a warm, late spring day with a little breeze in the air, which he was glad for, it helped to clear his thoughts. So much so that he relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment and almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started to ring in his pocket.

He fumbled quickly to get it out and answer, almost dropping it on the concrete floor.

"Hello?" he said, quickly and a little desperately. He hadn't even looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Magnus, Hi, it's Aline," the voice on the other end said.

"Aline, Hi, how are you? Do we have any news?" he asked, his words fast and to the point.

"All is going well on this end..." she started before Magnus could hear a baby crying in the background.

"Is that?..." Magnus asked, not needing to finish his sentence. His eyes widened and his heart started to ache again.

"It's Nathan, he's having trouble sleeping. He's teething like crazy, I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't wake Noah" she explained as Magnus could hear her bouncing Nathan in her arms, trying to soothe him. 

"Can you put me on speaker?" Magnus asked.

"Sure, yeah" Aline said, fumbling with her phone with her free hand to press the button. "Okay" she said when she was done.

"Hey baby. Heyyy" Magnus said in a sweet and loving voice, trying not to cry himself. "It's okay sweetie, don't cry" he cooed, scrunching his eyes up tight.

Nathan's cries stopped almost instantly as he recognised the sound of Magnus' voice and started to babble back at him.

Aline felt like she could cry too. She'd never seen a child react to something quite so quickly and it was breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. 

"He seems happy to hear your voice" Aline smiled as she kept bouncing him.

"It's so good to hear him too," Magnus said, his eyes still welling up with tears.

She let Nathan chatter for a moment before she went back to why she called;

"So like I said, everything's going well this end, I've just gotta wait to hear back from my supervisor and then once he's happy with everything and signs it all off, we'll need to get you and Alec to come down to the courthouse, sign a few things yourselves and we'll go through all the legalities and then you're free to take the boys home" she said proudly.

"That's amazing!" Magnus beamed, tears of happiness now running down his face. "How soon do you think you'll hear back from him?" he asked, hopeful.

"Should be by tomorrow. I know that Nathan & Noah's file is pretty much at the top of his list" she explained.

"Again, I'll keep you updated every step of the way. We've got this Magnus, I promise" she said, wanting to give him all and any good news that she could at this point.

"Thank you. I really can't thank you enough for everything you're doing for us, all four of us" Magnus replied.

"You're very welcome. I'm sorry it's brief but I've gotta go, I've gotta get this little one to try and take a nap" she said, not wanting to cut their time short, but he was becoming unsettled again.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, Aline, thank you again" Magnus replied gratefully. "Bye, sweetie. I love you. I'll see you soon" Magnus cooed to little Nathan.

Magnus hung up the phone and rested his elbows on his knees as he gripped the phone in both hands and rested his forehead on his fists, taking a moment before he straightened up and called Alec.

"Hey honey," Alec said, "Everything okay? Have you heard from Aline?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah she just called, everything's going well. As soon as her Supervisor has signed all the paperwork, which she thinks will be tomorrow morning, we're gonna have to go down to the courthouse and do all the legalities and then we're done" he reeled off.

"Oh my God! That is amazing! I can't believe how fast this is all going!" Alec said relieved and excited.

"I know, it's crazy! I'll tell you everything tonight at home, I just wanted to let you know" Magnus said. Alec could practically hear him grinning. 

"I'll see you later baby, I should be home around 5," Alec said.

"I'll pick up Thai food on the way home," Magnus said, "I love you"

"Love you too baby," Alec said before they both hung up.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Honey, I'm home" Alec chuckled as he walked in the front door.

"Hey did you pick up food? Because Izzy called and asked if we wanted to go over for di..." he said as he walked through to the living room, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders.

He was greeted with a sight that he wasn't expecting; Magnus and Aline sat on the floor, with their 2 beautiful boys, playing with their toys.

"Am I dreaming?" Alec said, his voice shaking before he lowered down to his knees beside Magnus, who was sat cross-legged, tickling both the boys, trying to make them laugh. 

"I thought I'd bring the boys by for a quick visit. We just got here a few minutes ago but unfortunately, we can only stay for an hour"

"I'll take any time I can get. Hey, boys" Alec said as he lowered down to each of them, brushing his hand through their soft little crowns of blonde hair and kissed their chubby little cheeks. Noah started to kick his little legs, excited to see Alec again.

"I'll call Izzy in a sec," Magnus said, too busy swooning over the cute way that Nathan was chewing on a teething ring so soothe his aching gums.

"No rush, she'll understand," Alec said before he started tickle Noah's little cheeks.

They spent their hour playing with and singing to their boys, taking in every moment that they could while Aline sat at the table, getting on with some of the work she was planning to take home with her.

"Hey, I have an idea," Alec said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He laid down on the floor, his head beside Noah and encouraged Magnus to do the same. He held his phone in the air to take another adorable selfie of the four of them laid on the bright coloured blanket that Magnus had put down for them to play on. Four beautiful smiles.

"Oh that's perfect," Alec said as he sat himself back up in a cross-legged position. "I'm gonna get that one framed" he smiled proudly as he turned the phone around to show Magnus. 

Bidding their boys goodbye again was harder this time than the last, but they knew deep down that it wouldn't be forever.

Magnus sighed sadly as he closed the door after watching Aline drive away.

"You wanna get that Thai food, or?" Alec asked, trying to keep things normal.

"Let's call Izzy and see if that invite is still open" Magnus smiled, trying to do the same thing.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"You wanna see your nephews?" Alec asked Izzy, his smile beaming brightly.

"Oh my God, show me!" she clapped and bounced excitedly as Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and found the picture. She squealed with delight at the gorgeous sight, wanting desperately to meet them.

"How long until you can bring them home?" she asked, so much hope in her eyes.

"Aline seems to think they'll be with us by the end of the week," Alec said, unable to stop smiling at the thought.

The two of them sat down on the sofa, feet up on the table in front of them and tucked into the pizza that Izzy had ordered.

"Apparently our Mum's have been talking about throwing them a little welcome party at the farm when we bring them home" Magnus explained. 

"Can I see the picture?" Simon asked, brushing the crumbs from his hands as Alec handed him his phone.

"Awh they're adorable guys," he said, "Look at that little tooth! So cute" he said, pointing out Noah's big gummy smile.

"I want a million of them," Izzy said, leaning over to him for a kiss, to which she just got a 'look' and a side smirk before he kissed her back. "Of course dear," he said, jokingly.

"Anytime you guys need a babysitter? it looks like I could do with the practice" Simon said with a little laugh.

"They're already teething?" Izzy asked, genuinely interested, she wanted to know everything there was to know about her little nephews.

"Noah has his first one, a little one down the bottom, just to the left, it's so cute! And Nathan's first one is coming through now" Alec said proudly.

"And they're both pretty good at sitting up with a little support, they're both rolling over too" Magnus explained.

"Awh you guys are gonna have your hands full when they start crawling and getting into everything" Izzy teased a little.

"I know," Alec said, wide-eyed with a little worry, "Thank God for playpens" he finished with a laugh. "Actually I might re-arrange our great room a little and get one of those fold away fences that you can put up in the corner to give them more room," he thought out loud.

"I like that idea, we could get rid of the breakfast table and move the dining table into the kitchen to give us a little more room" Magnus added.

Alec nodded as he chewed his food and thought about it; he liked the idea.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Alec decided to stay late at work and help Luke out with going over tomorrows training plan. He loved his job as Assistant Coach at his former college and wanted to make sure he got as much done as possible before he took his Paternity Leave.

"Hey honey, I'll be leaving soon, do you want me to stop off and pick up that Thai food we were gonna have last night?" Alec said over the phone to Magnus as soon as he answered.

"Hey, yeah that sounds great. Are you leaving now? Aline just called to give us an update but if you're on your way I'll explain when you get here" Magnus replied.

"Yeah?" Alec replied, hopeful. "I'm just leaving now, I'll pick up dinner on the way so maybe a half hour?" he explained as he stuffed his work binder into his brown leather messenger bag.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you" Magnus smiled.

"Love you too" Alec replied before hanging up and tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll see you later Coach," Alec said as he walked by Luke's office. Luke was still hard at work of course. Sometimes Alec didn't understand how Jocelyn could stand how many hours Luke worked.

"Night Alec" Luke called through.

Alec jogged down to his car in the parking lot and started it up. He glanced up into the rear-view mirror and caught sight of the two black and red car seats that were strapped in the back seat. He stared for a moment, longing for the day that he could glance up into that mirror and see his boys sitting in those seats. He smiled fondly at the thought, but his heart still aching.

He stopped off at the Thai takeout place that he and Magnus loved and picked up some Thai Mango Salad, Green Curry and Peanut Flatbread.

Back at home, he walked in the door, greeted by Magnus standing at the bottom of the stairs, who stepped forward and kissed him right away.

"Hey" Alec smiled, "Somebody's in a good mood" he added, putting his free hand in the small of Magnus' back and pulling him in close. Magnus held on to the lapels of Alec's jacket and reciprocated the kiss.

"Ooh, food! I'm starving" Magnus said, taking the bag while Alec hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes. They walked into the kitchen and Magnus got two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table with the bag of food, some chopsticks and a couple of forks.

"So what did Aline say?" Alec asked eagerly as he pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Everything is signed off!" Magnus said, grinning from ear to ear. "She called to tell us that we could be called down to the courthouse any day now, she said more than likely it'll be Friday and then when everything is done, we can bring the boys home" he explained before taking a big mouthful of food.

Alec was dumbfounded. 

"Our boys are coming home?" he said, quietly, like if he said it out loud, it would be snatched away.

"We're almost there," Magnus said, bouncing his knees, trying to contain his excitement. 

"Also, I, uh... I got a little something for us today" Magnus said.

Alec both frowned and smiled, curious to see what he was talking about.

Magnus reached into the little bag that sat on the chair next to him and pulled out a small, rectangular box and handed it to Alec.

Alec continued to frown a little but put down his fork to open the box. What was inside had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Magnus had gotten Alec to send him the photo of the four of them that he'd taken and today, on his lunch break, he'd gone down to the print shop and gotten it printed and framed in an ornate pewter frame, with the word 'Family' etched into it.

"It's beautiful" Alec smiled, running his fingers over the glass.

"We'll take a million more, I promise" Magnus chuckled, "But I thought this one should take pride of place, maybe up on the mantle?" he suggested. 

Alec set the photo back in the box to keep it safe while they finished their meal as they played footsie under the table and talked about their days.

 

Alec yawned as he set the dishes in the sink; it had been a particularly long day and he couldn't wait to fall into bed.

"You tired sweetie?" Magnus asked as Alec turned around and leaned his back against the edge of the sink.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, resting his hands in the small of his back.

"Uh huh" Alec yawned again, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

"You wanna go get some sleep?" Magnus asked, looking up at Alec through his lashes; his eyes full of lust and suggestion.

"Yeah, I mean we're gonna be pretty busy in a few days, we should definitely go get some... sleep" Alec finished with a little smirk.

Magnus released his hands and ran them down Alec's forearms, lacing their fingers together when he reached his hand. He turned on his heels and walked slowly, Alec in tow behind him.

By the time they reached their bedroom, Alec was wide awake, all but shaking with anticipation. He spun Magnus back around to face him and cupped his jaw with both hands as he kissed him, deeply sensual and full of promise.

"Hmmm" Magnus hummed contentedly as Alec swiped their noses together and ran his hands down Magnus' back before cupping his ass and lifting him with ease.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and continued to kiss him like he was desperate for it.

Alec walked to the edge of the bed and lowered Magnus down to a sitting position on the edge.

Alec stood up, reaching over his head to pull off his T-shirt with one hand, tossing it aside and getting to work on the drawstring of his sweatpants.

Magnus pulled off his own T-shirt, tossing it aside with Alec's and leaned forward to inhale Alec's abs, kissing and leaving hot wet trails with his tongue in all the little grooves between his muscles.

Alec hummed as he carded his fingers through Magnus' hair and let his head fall back with a little moan of happiness.

Alec pushed his sweatpants down by the waistband, kicking them to one side when they gathered around his ankles. 

Magnus managed to shuffle out of his jeans and boxer briefs from his sitting position, also kicking them aside.

He snapped at the waistband of Alec's underwear a few times as he got back to work on devouring his beautiful muscular body.

Alec had his underwear off in seconds when Magnus started to move his kisses lower and lower, giving Magnus no time to have to stop.

Magnus took Alec's hardening length into his hot mouth, skimming the tip against the roof of his mouth and trying not to gag as it hit the back of his throat. 

"Fuck" Alec moaned as he continued to card the fingers of both hands through Magnus' hair. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, not breaking eye contact as he continued to roll back and forth on his cock with his mouth, feeling it stiffen more with each motion. 

Alec gazed down at him with a mixture of adoration and heart-fluttering pleasure. 

Magnus released Alec with a little pop of his mouth and began to jerk him with his hand, shuffling himself back a little, signalling Alec to follow.

He released Alec's dick, needing both his hands for him to crawl back on the bed and lay his head on the soft, fluffy pillows at the top. 

Alec crawled over him, leaving a hot, wet line of kisses up his inner thigh, across his hip and stomach and up his chest before he crashed their lips together, twisting and turning their bodies to create friction. 

Alec straightened his back and knelt between Magnus' legs before lifting them to hold them against him, with Magnus' ankles against Alec's shoulders. 

"Hmmm" Magnus hummed, biting his bottom lip, smirking up at Alec and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Alec ran one hand down Magnus' leg, reaching for his own throbbing cock and running it softly up and down the crack of Magnus' ass, teasingly.

Magnus reached over to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a new bottle of lube, leaning forward slightly to squeeze a little of the tip of Alec's cock, a little of it running down his ass as Alec continued his motion.

Alec stopped, putting a little pressure against Magnus' ass as the tip of his dick slid towards Magnus' entrance. 

Alec hummed as he felt the sensitive head push into Magnus' twitching asshole. He took it slow, letting out a toe-curling moan when he had breached the first inch and Magnus started to constrict around him. 

Magnus let out a whimpering sound and bunched his hands up, grabbing a handful of the pillows and pressing his head back into them.

Alec slid in further, using his own girth to stretch Magnus out slowly. He held on to Magnus' ankles, keeping them in place, wanting to pleasure him as much as he possibly could, but also needing something to hold on to for stability.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Magnus moaned with a hiss as he felt Alec's balls hit his ass and after another second, the tip of Alec's dick hitting his prostate.

He whimpered and bucked his hips, needing the friction.

After rolling his hips back and forth several times, watching the streaks of euphoria roll across Magnus' face, Alec ran his hands down Magnus' legs and then over his torso before running them softly up his arms and pressing their palms together.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Magnus whispered into Alec's mouth as he leaned forward.

Alec continued to roll his hips and watch every bit of pleasure streak across Magnus' face.

Alec ran chaste kisses down Magnus' neck and collarbone, moaning into him, which made Magnus' body writhe with ecstasy.

Alec straightened his back again and gazed down at Magnus' muscular body, watching his now hard length bounce against his stomach.

He held on to Magnus' ankles, keeping him firmly in place as he continued to roll his hips, picking up the pace. He saw Magnus start to reach for his own dick.

"Uh uh" Alec shook his head, reaching down to pin Magnus' wrists to the bed again, "I wanna see you cum untouched" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, causing him to let out a high pitched whine of a moan that had Alec's balls twitching with excitement.

Alec loosened his grip, giving Magnus the opportunity to reach up to cup Alec's jaw with both hands, kissing him like his life depended on it.

He held Alec's bottom lip between his teeth and brushed his hands over Alec's nipples.

Magnus could feel Alec's tip brushing against the bunch of nerves deep inside of him, leaking precum into him like a faucet. 

"Alexander" Magnus moaned, almost hissed. "I'm getting close" he managed to say with his shaking voice. 

Alec pushed Magnus' knees gently to the sides, opening him up for him. He steadied his own knees in place and started to pound his hips against Magnus, giving him perfect access to sink into him as far as possible.

Alec placed his hands flat on the bed, on either side of Magnus' head and rolled his hips in quick succession. He kissed him, needing him like he needed oxygen and they moaned into each others' mouths with desperation for release. 

Magnus held on to Alec's wrists, desperate to hold on to something. His hips bucked again, pushing Alec into his prostate with a force and causing him to erupt over his stomach as his eyes rolled back in euphoria. 

"Mmmm" Alec moaned, vibrating his lips against Magnus'. A couple more thrusts of his hips and he was shooting his load into Magnus, filling him to the brim with sweet sticky pools. 

Alec's thighs were shaking intensely as his hips continued to roll of their own accord, small and slow movements that his body made him do as the blood rushed back to his brain. 

"God I love you" Magnus whispered against Alec's ear, making him grin against Magnus' shoulder. He left a small fleeting kiss there before he sat up and slowly pulled his length out of Magnus' ass, leaving him empty and twitching.

Alec fell to his side beside Magnus and ran his thumb over his nipple as they made out soft and slow, coming down from their high.

"You're all sweaty" Magnus chuckled against Alec's lips, making Alec chuckle in response.

"Better get me in that shower then," Alec said, his voice low and slightly rough.

Magnus swung his legs to the side and stood up from the bed, a little light headed so he stepped slowly and turned back to glance at Alec, still lying on the bed, over his shoulder as he walked stark naked down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Alec smirked and swung his legs from the bed too, standing to follow him. 

By the time Alec had gotten to the bathroom, Magnus was in the shower, just turning on the water, which came out with a sputter, crashing over his body, ice cold for a moment, then room temperature warm, then hot enough to create a cloud of steam.

Alec watched for a few seconds as the water soaked Magnus' hair and body before he stepped into the shower behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist and ran slow, loving kisses up and down his neck. 

Magnus linked his hands over Alec's where they were on his stomach and leaned back into his embrace.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Is Aline gonna call today?" Alec asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and Magnus sat at the table with his Tea and toaster pastry breakfast.

"Yeah, she said she'd call one of us to let us know what day and time we have to go down to the courthouse," Magnus said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Perfect" Alec smiled as he turned and leaned back against the counter while he sipped his coffee; just a liquid breakfast for Alec this morning.

"You not going into work today?" Alec asked as he realised that it was 8 o'clock and Magnus was still in his boxers and T-shirt.

"I am, just only have 2 classes today so I'm going in at 11" he smiled as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Okay, well I might be staying late again tonight to help Luke out a little but I'll let you know" Alec explained as he leaned across the table to kiss his husband goodbye.

"Love you!" he called as he made his way towards the door.

"Love you too" Magnus called back.

Alec jogged down to his car and headed off to work. 

It was a slow morning for him; some training drills with some of the new recruits to the football team to go over, equipment inventory and his all-time least favourite job; collecting up all the sweaty laundry and training gear to wash.

When noon came around, Alec sat himself down in the coach's office to eat his sandwich and put his feet up on the desk to rest them. He hated mundane days like today and all that was playing on his mind was the thought of he and Magnus bringing their babies home; he knew the anxiety of it all wasn't going to stop until they had them in their arms again.

With that thought, his phone rang in his pocket - Aline.

He quickly chewed and swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and answered.

"Aline, Hi," he said quickly, "How are you? How're the boys?"

"Hey, Alec. Everything's great here, we have our appointment with the judge for tomorrow afternoon, 2:30. Can you and Magnus get down to the courthouse for then?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah! Yeah absolutely, we'll make it happen" Alec said with a big grin, "Oh my God I can't believe this is really happening," he said.

"Just think, the two of you will be tucking your boys into bed tomorrow night" Aline smiled on the other end of the phone.

Alec couldn't contain his happiness, tears were forming in his eyes as he imagined it. Little Noah and Nathan Lightwood-Bane at home with their daddies where they belonged. 

"I'll meet you outside the courthouse at around 2 o'clock," Aline said. "And I'll bring the boys along, of course, it'll be great for the panel to see how attached the 4 of you are and how perfect this match is"

"That sounds great! Aline thank you! Thank you so much!" Alec said, meaning every word, he was so grateful for everything she had done for them. They both were.

"You're welcome, dear. I'll see you both there tomorrow" she replied.

"We'll be there. Bye Aline, thank you again" Alec said.

He hung up the phone and dialled Magnus' number right away.

"Hey baby, you need to speak to your boss, we have our court date for tomorrow afternoon" he explained quickly, barely giving Magnus a chance to say hello.

"We got the court date?!" Magnus squealed excitedly.

"We got it! Our boys are coming home tomorrow night" Alec smiled, the tears that were threatening his eyes before, now running down his face.

"Oh my God, okay... okay, I'm gonna go speak to him right now! Have you talked to Luke?" Magnus asked.

"I'm just about to, I just wanted to call you first" Alec explained.

"Okay, go! We'll talk later at home. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening! It's so fast!" Magnus said.

"I know, it's insane! But it's just so..." Alec said, struggling to find the word.

"...Right?" Magnus smiled. "I know" he added, tears now falling from his eyes too.

There was a moment of silence between them as they gathered themselves.

"Go, go! Talk to your boss" Alec said after a moment.

"I'm going" Magnus laughed, "I love you so much" he added.

"I love you too baby," Alec said.

\- - - - - - - - - -

When Alec got home from work, he walked into the living room to see Magnus sitting on the couch in his yoga pants and tank top, legs crossed, putting together a binder of all the paperwork they might need to take with them tomorrow.

"Hey baby," he said as he leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey" Magnus replied with a big smile as he looked up and reciprocated the kiss.

"Do we have everything?" Alec asked as he shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the back of the lounge chair and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure we even need some of this, but I thought 'better safe than sorry' right?" Magnus said with a little shrug as he closed the binder and started to put everything away.

"So your boss gave you the day off?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, he said to take as much time as I need. Becky's gonna take over my yoga classes for a couple of weeks so I can just go in part-time and spend some time at home with you and the boys" he smiled, almost bouncing gleefully in his seat.

"I take it Luke was okay with it too?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, my Paternity Leave starts on Monday. I have to go in for a couple of hours tomorrow morning but I'll be home by 10, maybe 10:30" Alec explained.

"And to think; we thought this process was going to take months" Magnus laughed.

"I know, it's so crazy! Married and now parents all in a couple of weeks" Alec shook his head with a smile, unable to believe their luck.

"We should get that table moved like we said we were going to" Alec said, going to hop up to his feet. 

"I'll help," Magnus said, jumping up too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it, it's probably my Mum, she wants to drop off some blankets that she's been knitting. She thinks we should stick with the Green & Blue thing for telling the boys apart" Magnus chuckled as he headed towards the door.

"Hey, not a bad idea" Alec smiled.

A minute later, Magnus came walking back in with a large package that he'd signed for, looking it over for some sort of company stamp.

"Oh my God, Alec," he said grinning when he found one.

Alec looked up from what he was doing.

"It's our wedding pictures" Magnus continued to smile as he put the box down on the coffee table and used his keys to cut the packing tape and open it up.

There was a variety of things in the box; one of the table centrepieces from the reception, a pressed white rose in a beautiful silver frame, a big gorgeous white photo album that said 'Our Wedding' on the front it silver scripture and 4 canvas prints, all 8x12'; 1 of them at the alter, smiling and gazing at each other, a perfect picture if they'd ever seen one. One of them cutting their wedding cake. One of them with their parents and families. And the last one, maybe their favourite one was of them and their friends, laughing and smiling.

"These are incredible," Alec said, looking at everything. "I'll hang these up in here as soon as I can" he added, putting them back in the box and snuggling up to Magnus who had the photo album in his lap.

They went through the album, smiling at the memories from the happy day just a couple of weeks ago, picking out their favourites and almost reliving their beautiful wedding through the shots. They were going to love being able to show these to the boys when they were older.

"Alright," Magnus said, putting the album back in the box to keep it safe. "Let's get this table moved, I wanna focus on getting this place ready for our boys" he added.

They got the breakfast table moved into the garage, which was really used for storage, Alec always parked on the kerbside anyway and moved the dining table into the kitchen, which opened the living room up tremendously.

"Where's the playpen?" Alec asked.

"Oh it's in the closet in the hall," Magnus said, walking out to the hallway to get it. He carried the huge bulky thing in and un-strapped it from the carry case.

It took the two of them 20 minutes between them to figure out how to get up put up, but once it was, it was definitely sturdy and a lot bigger than they thought, the boys would have plenty of room.

Magnus lined the bottom with an orange blanket and some stuffed animals while Alec went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Spaghetti?" Alec asked through the large serving hatch as he raided the cupboards.

"Sounds great" Magnus called back through. "Hey did we get teething rings for the boys?" Magnus asked as he continued trying to make everything perfect.

"Yeah, they're in the top drawer in their bedroom. Ooh while you're up there, can you set up the baby monitor. Put one by each crib and one of the speakers in our room and one down here" Alec advised.

Magnus jogged upstairs to do just that and came back down with a couple of teethers and one of the speakers, which he set on the sideboard by the phone and picture of the 4 of them he'd had framed.

"I'm gonna load up the diaper bag with everything and get it in the car with the stroller" Magnus called through to the kitchen.

"Okay," Alec called through as he stirred the pot of freshly made tomato sauce on the stovetop. Alec never professed to be a great chef, but if there was one thing he could make well, it was spaghetti. He was a messy cook though; the countertop was covered in tomato skins, garlic, oregano stalks and fresh basil.

Magnus got the diaper bag and folded stroller into the trunk of the car, closed it and headed back inside. The whole house smelled warm and comforting with the smells coming from the kitchen.

"Smells amazing in here," Magnus said as he strolled in, sitting himself down at the table while Alec served up 2 plates.

"Is everything ready?" Alec asked.

"Everything's good" Magnus smiled, excitedly.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, 1:53 pm.

Magnus and Alec were sat nervously on the stone bench outside the courthouse, both dressed well, in plain black pants and crisp shirts, Alec's was white with the long sleeves rolled up to the elbows, while Magnus' was chequered with different shades of blue and short sleeved. 

Magnus was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and tapping his feet nervously while they waited for Aline.

2 minutes later, she walked around the corner, long strapped bag over her shoulder and the boys in a double stroller.

Alec saw them and tapped Magnus' knee. They sprung up and darted straight for the boys who kicked their little legs when they saw they rushing towards them.

"Hey guys" Aline greeted them with a smile.

"Okay, let's get inside and we'll go over what's going to happen today, it should only take an hour" she added.

Alec helped Aline get the stroller up the couple of stone steps while Magnus held the door open and they went to the front desk where they were directed to the meeting room. No one else was there yet so they had a little time to talk.

"Okay so you won't really have to do anything, the judge may just ask you a couple of routine questions, but mostly it'll just be him going over the file and the boys change of name forms; I'm assuming you're going with 'Lightwood-Bane'?" Aline asked.

"Yeah" Alec nodded. 

"Okay. I'd say we're ready to rock & roll" Aline chuckled. Alec reached down to the stroller to unclip Nathan's straps and pick him up; he was getting a little fussy. He got the green teething ring out of the diaper bag and got him to chew on it to soothe his gums, holding him close and smelling the top of his head, breathing in that intoxicating baby smell. 

Magnus leaned down to the stroller where Noah was babbling at him and let Noah wrap his tiny hands around each of his index fingers as he talked back to him. Alec swooned overseeing Magnus talk in that cute baby voice.

The meeting went without a hitch, even though Nathan did try and talk over everyone a few times, making everyone laugh and the judge shook both their hands and congratulated them before he left.

"It was that easy?" Magnus asked Aline as he bounced Noah in his arms when everyone else had left the room.

"Like I said" she explained with her palms up and a smile on her face, "You've done everything perfectly. And it's clear as day that the boys are happy with you. In all my career, I've never seen a family that is destined to be together quite like the four of you" she said past a small lump in her throat. Nothing made her happier than these moments.

"Do you have a stroller with you?" she asked.

"Yeah there's one in the car," Alec said, smiling as he sat Nathan on his hip.

"Okay. God, I never know what to say when it comes to this point" Aline said with a big smile swiping a tear from her eye.

"Aline, we can't... we could never..." Magnus tried to say.

"Please" she replied, "No need to thank me. Seeing the four of you together is all the thanks I need" she smiled.

She kissed each of them on the cheek and handed the small bag of baby supplies she had with her over to Alec, who squared it on his shoulder and the three of them walked out of the courthouse together with the boys, bidding each other goodbye at the bottom of the steps and heading their separate ways.

They knew they would be keeping in touch, Aline had already told them in no uncertain terms that she wanted an invite to every birthday party, every school play, their graduation. 

Alec unlocked the car and opened the back door to strap Nathan into his car seat, obviously letting him keep hold of the teething ring as it was keeping him happy, while Magnus opened the opposite door and strapped Noah in.

"My Mum and Dad aren't getting back to town until tomorrow but we should stop off at the farm and let your Mum & Dad meet them" Magnus suggested as they shut the back doors and got in the front.

"Great idea. I'll call Mum now. Can you text the guys and tell them all to come over?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Magnus said grinning as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Alec pulled the car up in the gravel driveway of the farm and they hoped out cheerfully and Magnus opened up one of the back doors to pick up Noah while Alec got the diaper bag out of the trunk and then opened the other door to get Nathan. The colour scheme was definitely going to be a thing; Alec had only just noticed that Nathan was dressed in a pale green onesie with a little sunshine on the front, while Noah was wearing a pale blue onesie with little white stars all over it.

He glanced up to see Maryse peering out of the kitchen window with her hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkling with tears. And half a second later, Max came running out the front door and down the porch steps to greet them, he was desperate to meet his nephews.

"Hey buddy" Alec smiled as he wrapped his free arm around his little brother.

"Can I hold them?" Max asked, eagerly.

"Let's get inside first" Magnus chuckled.

"Robert! They're here!" they all heard Maryse calling up the stairs as they walked in the front door.

"Hey Mum" Alec greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my God, look at them!" Maryse cried, "Gimmie," she said, making grabby hands at the chubby little bundle Alec had in his arms.

"Wanna go to Grandma?" Alec said sweetly to Nathan.

He handed him over, "Okay everybody," Alec said as Robert and Max joined them all in their little congregation in the open plan living room, "This is Nathan," he said as he handed her over to Maryse.

"And this is Noah" Magnus added as he handed him over to Robert.

"Oh my goodness, they're perfect" Maryse cooed as she rocked Nathan back and forth, kissing the top of his little head.

Alec set the bag down on the coffee table and sat relaxed on the couch as he watched his parents and brother swoon over them both. 

"I've got some bottles and formula, some toys and a crib set up in your old room for them if you ever need a babysitter," Maryse told them, without taking her eyes off of the gurgling little bundle in her arms.

"Awh Mama that's so sweet, thank you," Magnus said as he lowered down into the chair, not expecting that she would be so prepared so quickly.

A few minutes later, after watching Max flit between each of them, talking and playing with them both, they heard Simon's van pull up in the drive, closely followed by Jace's car.

Robert carefully handed Noah over to Magnus before heading to the door to let them all in.

Izzy couldn't contain herself, she caught sight of the boys and burst into floods of tears.

She pleaded for a cuddle with one of them, so Alec picked up Nathan from Maryse's arms, who was reluctant to give him up, and carefully passed him to Izzy, who held him close as she shook with tears, smelling the top of his head and kissing his little cheeks.

Jace looked in awe, seeing the two little cherubs made the realisation hit him that in a few months, he was going to be a father too. He crouched beside Magnus and looked down at little Noah like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

"You wanna hold him?" Magnus asked after a moment of seeing Jace both fall in love and panic at the same time.

"Can I? I mean, uh..." Jace fumbled. 

Magnus laid Noah carefully in Jace's arms and laughed as Jace stiffened his body and looked down at him like he might break.

Clary smiled as she stepped up beside Jace, rolling her eyes. "They're so beautiful" she cooed, longing for the day when they would meet their little girl.

Simon and Izzy sat down on the rug with Nathan, admiring his little laugh and playing peek-a-boo with him.

The boys were passed around to everyone for a cuddle and playtime before they both started getting sleepy and Maryse went to make up a couple of bottles for them.

Alec and Magnus fed them and took them off upstairs to try and get them to sleep, setting them both down in the huge crib in Alec's old bedroom when they finally nodded off.

"I almost forgot to say... Congratulations Daddy" Magnus cooed with a whisper to Alec as they wrapped each other in a sweet embrace. 

Alec smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, "Congratulations Papa" Alec whispered sweetly back to Magnus before he kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later;

The sound of a screeching cry had both Alec and Magnus waking up in their messy bed with a startle.

"I got it, I'm going" Alec croaked sleepily as he swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Noah might be the quiet one during the day, but he sure as hell made up for it at 4 am.

Alec, in just his greys sweatpants and bare feet, padded out the open bedroom door and to the left into the boys' room.

"Hey, hey hey hey" he whispered as he picked Noah up, held him to his chest and bounced him softly. Nathan started to stir a little too; he was used to the sound of his brother but being in a new place again had left him a little unsettled during the nights.

Alec winced and shuffled over to Nathan's crib to put his pacifier back in his little mouth. He continued to shush Noah softly as he bounced him, settling him back down.

"Come on buddy, you've eaten, I've changed you..." Alec whispered softly.

"Is he okay?" Magnus asked tiredly as he appeared in the soft light of the boys' bedroom doorway. 

"He's fine baby, it's okay, go back to bed" Alec tried to tell Magnus. But he had already stepped forward, putting his hand softly on baby Noah's back and leaning down to plant butterfly kisses on the top of his head.

"What is it Monkey?" Magnus asked soft and sweet.

Nathan must have sensed Magnus in the room because he dropped the pacifier in his mouth and let out a heartbreaking little cry.

"Heyyy sweetie" Magnus whispered as he walked over to Nathan and scooped him up, mirroring Alec's bouncing of Noah.

Alec and Magnus both sighed and laughed as they stepped towards each other, needing support. Noah and Nathan continued to babble and let out tired little cries as Alec and Magnus stood shoulder to shoulder, swaying and bouncing them. It took a good half hour or more but they finally got them back off to sleep and laid them back down softly in their cribs.

Alec and Magnus padded tiredly back to their bedroom and fell back down into bed, face first. They snuggled together under the blanket and Alec ran his curled fingers up and down Magnus' back soothingly as they drifted back to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"Good Morning my 3 favourite boys" Magnus chimed as he came downstairs dressed in his black yoga pants and a green tank top, sneakers on and hoodie over his arm.

He kissed each of the boys atop their little heads, breathing in that baby smell that made him so happy he went light-headed. And then kissed Alec, sweet, soft and loving as always and sat beside him on the couch.

Alec had worked out over the last week that the best way to feed both the boys at the same time was to sit them in their walkers, with the brakes on of course, while he sat on the couch to face them. The only problem was it was killing his arms. But the boys guzzled their milk happily and that was all that mattered. 

"You have time for breakfast?" Alec asked as he leaned over and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder. He was still sleepy from the restless night they'd had. 

"No, I gotta go in a little early" Magnus said sadly as he took one of the bottles, letting Alec rest at least one of his arms for a moment.

"I'll be home by 3 though" he explained when Alec looked a little forlorn.

"I miss you," Alec said, "I hate that we can't both stay home with the boys" he added a little sadly.

"I know baby," Magnus said, "It's not forever. You know how the gym always gets busier at this time of year. Give it a couple of weeks and we'll be going on trips to the zoo" Magnus said, excitedly at the boys, but really still talking to Alec, "We can go to the beach and have picnics" he continued. "Just the four of us, I promise," he said, looking Alec softly in the eye.

Alec just smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay, I gotta go," Magnus said after a while as he stood reluctantly to put his arms into his hoodie sleeves. "You guys have any plans today?" he asked.

"We sure do," Alec said as he picked Noah up out of his seat to burp him. "Uncle Jace and I are gonna take the boys for a walk around the park" he explained, in that same way that made it seem like he was talking to the boys, but obviously they had no idea what he was saying.

"Well have fun" Magnus smiled before he leaned down to kiss Alec's cheek and then Noah's and then stepped to the side to give Nathan a little kiss too.

"Bye Papa. We love you" Alec cooed, waving Noah's little hand. Nathan wriggled in his seat and thrashed his arms, giving Magnus a big gummy grin.

"Bye bye my babies" he blew kisses as he walked towards and out of the front door.

He sighed as it shut behind him. It broke his heart every morning when he had to leave them, but with two growing boys, they knew they'd need the money. 

Back inside, Alec scooped up both the boys and walked back upstairs to get them dressed.

He laid them both in Nathan's crib and opened up the closet.

"What are we feelin' today boys? Elephants?" he asked, turning back towards them where they just looked on and babbled, wringing their little hands and kicking their legs.  
"No?" he asked, with a little pout. "How about.... spots and stripes?" he asked as he pulled out two onesies with integral vests, two pairs of tiny white socks and two little hats from the drawer.

He draped the clothes on the side of the changing table and pick Nathan up first. He laid him on the soft little changing mat and changed his diaper while Nathan was fixated on the little rubber sheep Alec had handed to him to keep him from thrashing and trying to roll over. He slipped his chubby little legs into the footless white and green striped onesie and fastened the poppers before slipping his tiny feet into his socks and pulling the little green hat onto his head. 

"Look at you my handsome little man" Alec cooed as he held Nathan around his middle and stood him to look him over. He kissed his little cheek and sat him back in the crib before picking up Noah to dress him too.

He repeated the process, dressing Noah in a footless blue onesie with white polka-dots, white socks and a matching blue hat for his little head.

"And you; my beautiful little boy" he cooed, equally as smitten with Noah.

"Can Daddy get dressed now too? Yeah?" he smiled at the boys as he sat Noah back down in the crib. 

He let them sit and play with their toys in the crib while he quickly went to his and Magnus' bedroom and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt.

He came back in and scooped the boys up and walked carefully back downstairs with them both in his arms and sat them in the playpen to carry on playing while he ran to the kitchen to grab a protein bar and a glass of milk for breakfast for himself; no time to put on coffee, Jace would be here any minute.

As he shovelled down his quick breakfast, he sat at the edge of the playpen talking to the boys, loving spending time with them and making them smile, but he was desperate for some adult conversation.

A knock at the door had him hopping up to his feet.

"Hey" he greeted Jace with a classic bro hug and a pat on the back.

"Hey man," Jace chuckled in response and hugged him back.

"Hey boys" Jace cooed as he walked into the living room to see them sitting and bouncing in their playpen.

"You guys ready to go?" Jace asked.

"Sure are, the stroller is in the hall, just gotta get them strapped in," Alec said, scooping Noah up.

"Need some help?" Jace chuckled as he saw Alec struggle getting the diaper bag onto his shoulder while holding Noah and trying to keep hold of his little rubber boat toy between his teeth.

Alec looked at him pleadingly. Jace just laughed a little and took Noah and the little toy from him so that Alec could pick up Nathan.

Between the two of them, they managed to strap the boys safely into their stroller, put their blankets over their laps, hang the diaper bag over the handles and put some toys and extra blankets in the basket underneath. 

"One sec," Alec said, dashing off to the kitchen to grab 2 bottles and some mashed banana and peach from the fridge and 2 little spoons. He walked back with them and tucked them into the lined 'Cool-pocket' of the diaper bag. 

Alec put his black hoodie on and slipped into his beaten up old brown boots.

They struggled out the door with the double stroller and set on their way to the park.

"You wanna stop by Java Jones on the way?" Jace asked as he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets.

"God yes!" Alec said, widening his eyes.

They talked and caught up on the way to the coffee shop; it had been weeks since Alec had spent time with Jace, what with the wedding and the honeymoon, the adoption, Clary's pregnancy, life was getting pretty busy, but the 6 of them would always find time for each other when they needed it; they made that promise a long time ago.

"How's Clary feeling?" Alec asked.

"She's okay, the morning sickness stopped a couple of weeks ago, so she's feeling a lot better than she did in the beginning. Only four months left to go" Jace smiled, excited but a little nervous. "Now we're both just anxious. You got any tips 'Dad'?" Jace laughed as he bumped Alec's shoulder with his own while they walked. 

"Buy a lot of diapers," Alec said, jokingly but also being completely serious, "And then when you think you have enough... double it" he added. "Keep spare ones at your Grandma's house, at Jocelyn's house... hell, keep some at our house" he finished with a laugh.

Jace nodded, smiling. He was taking it completely seriously, he made a mental note to head over to the superstore and fill a cart; 'Can't get started early enough' he thought to himself. 

"Hey, guys!" Raphael chimed as they walked into Java Jones, squeezing the double-wide stroller through the door. "Hey boys" he smiled, leaning over the counter to smile at the little ones.

"Hey dude, can we get 2 Americanos to go?" Alec asked.

"Sure thing" Raphael replied, turning towards the new espresso machine and getting to work.

They paid for their coffee and headed towards Idris Park. Usually, they would head towards the gardens, maybe toss the football around a little, but now they veered off to the right and headed for the playground. 

"So have you guys talked about names yet?" Alec asked as he and Jace found a bench and sat for a while, handing the boys their toys to occupy them.

"Yeah, we've narrowed it down to a few. Clary likes 'Charley' but, I don't know, I'm kinda stuck on 'Hazel-Rose' so I don't know... maybe we should get everybody to put names in a hat" he chuckled. "Do the boys have middle names?" he added before he sipped his coffee.

"Mmhmm" Alec nodded, taking a sip of his too. "Nathan's is Joseph and Noah's is Jackson," he said as he held his finger out for Noah, who was reaching forward for it and babbling. 

"Can they even go on anything here?" Jace asked, looking around at some of the older children and babies, realising that the twins were much younger.

"No, not really, except maybe the little slide if we hold onto them. I just thought it'd be nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours" Alec explained, leaning back on the bench and savouring the sweet fresh air and sunshine.

An older woman, maybe in her early 50s walked by and caught sight of the two happy, chubby little boys in the stroller and stopped to coo over them. 

"What beautiful boys" she smiled as they looked up at her and continued to babble.

"Thank you" Alec smiled, proudly.

"Your Daddies are very lucky aren't they?" she said softly to the boys, making Alec choke a little in laughter on the sip of coffee he'd just taken.

"Oh, we're n..." Alec started to say until Jace leaned back and wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"We are. They have my eyes" Jace smiled and Alec just pouted his lips, trying to hold in a laugh.

The woman frowned a little but smiled politely as she looked at Jace and then at each of the boys, wondering if maybe Jace was seeing something that she wasn't.

"And you have their brain capacity" Alec muttered as he sipped at his cup again, still trying not to laugh.

"Ah ha ha, Oh sweetie" Jace fake laughed and leaned over to kiss Alec's cheek" to which Alec chuckled and batted him away with his hand.

"Okay, you guys have a great day" the woman smiled, very confused as she started to carry on walking.

Alec rolled his eyes with a laugh and Jace unwrapped his arm from Alec's shoulders, chuckling too.

"Wait 'til my husband hears about you trying to claim our children" Alec joked, his eyes wide but his lips threatening a little smile.

"Are you saying you don't wanna have my babies Alec?" Jace fake pouted.

Alec just cracked up. He'd missed this.

"Should we take the boys over to the slide?" Jace suggested after they'd finished laughing.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"I'm home" Magnus called as he closed the front door, taking off his hoodie to hang on the bannister end.

"Shh shh shh," Alec begged as he ran out into the hallway "I just got them both down" he whispered.

"Shit, sorry" Magnus winced and whispered.

"Hey" Alec whispered back, pulling Magnus close to him by his waist.  
"Hi" Magnus smiled back, letting Alec pull him towards him.

Alec greeted his husband with a hello kiss, slow and loving.

"What is that?" Magnus quietly chuckled as he stepped back, pointing out the orange stain on the front of Alec's white T-shirt.

"Huh" Alec frowned as he stretched his T-shirt out to get a better look.

"Could be carrots.... might be peaches" he considered, pouting as he stared down at it and tried to think.

"Baby you're running yourself into the ground" Magnus worried.

"It's okay. I mean the boys are hard work but they're more than worth it" Alec smiled tiredly. 

"Well good news, I have the day off tomorrow" Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist again and twisting his shoulders from side to side. "The four of us could spend the day together, watch TV, hang out in our pyjamas all day" he suggested.

"That..." Alec started and kissed Magnus' forehead, "...sounds amazing!" he smiled.

"I was just gonna make something to eat. You hungry?" Alec whispered as they walked through the living room where the boys were sleeping atop the thick blanket in their playpen.

"Starving" Magnus admitted when they got through to the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese?" Alec asked, tossing a dish towel over his shoulder and rummaging through the fridge.

"I knew marrying you was a good idea" Magnus smiled sweetly as he sat at the kitchen table and put his aching feet up on the chair opposite him. 

Alec pulled the cheese and butter from the fridge and some slices of bread from the bag and got to work on making 2 sandwiches.

"Did you guys have fun at the park?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I mean the boys couldn't really do much, but it was just nice to get out of the house, you know?" Alec said as he cooked. "The funniest thing happened though... this woman who was swooning over the boys and she thought Jace and I were a couple" he laughed.

Magnus chuckled, imagining how Alec would have been trying to hold back his laughter.

A few minutes later, Alec handed Magnus a plate with a hot, crispy sandwich on it, to which Magnus blew him a grateful kiss for before he tucked in while Alec got to work on his own.

A half hour later, the boys were starting to stir a little, not quite waking up, but making those sweet little sounds that let Alec and Magnus know they would be awake pretty soon.

Magnus got up to walk over to the pen. He was going to pick one of them up to help them ease themselves awake, but he found himself just staring down at them sleeping, their snuffling little snores, the way their tiny fingers curled into their palms and twitched as they eased themselves out of their slumber. He took in every moment he possibly could of gazing down at the 2 little souls that he and his husband had fallen in love with.

Alec walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder, who leaned into his embrace. 

It took a few more seconds for the boys to wake up, letting out a little yell as they did. They both rolled over to their fronts pretty quickly and were kicking their little legs when they saw Papa was home.

"Hey, my babies" Magnus cooed as he crouched down to talk to them.

Magnus picked Nathan up a few seconds when he began to cry, bouncing him softly..

"Wait..." Magnus said after looking at Nathan closely for a second and then over at Alec, who had picked up Noah, with a big smile.

"What is it?" Alec asked, a mixture of confusion and slight concern. He held Noah against his hip and walked over.

"It's through!" Magnus smiled brightly, "Nathan's cut his first tooth" 

Alec smiled a big gorgeous smile before using his thumb to pull back Nathan's lip gently to see it himself.

"Well check you out little man" Alec cooed before he put his hand on the back of Nathan's head and kissed the top. 

Nathan smiled for a moment and then cried when his little gums got painful again.

"Oh, honey. Shh, Shh, shh" Magnus kissed his little head and continued softly bouncing him, trying to soothe him while Alec, with Noah still on his hip, went to look for the teething gel.

Magnus picked up the little green crocodile toy from the toy chest and pressed the button on it's back to get it to play music, trying to think of anything to help Nathan smile again.

Nathan sobbed a little, but the tears stopped as he reached out his little arms for the toy.

 

A couple of hours later while Alec was fixing dinner, Magnus sat had the boys sat in their walkers and was singing to them to the song that was playing on the cartoons on the TV; something about shapes or colours, Alec couldn't tell, but he loved hearing it. Every time he walked past the kitchen door he glanced over to the three of them in the living room and couldn't stop smiling. 

"Soups on" Alec called through the door when dinner was done. They sat the boys in their little rubber bumbo chairs at the table while they ate, spoon feeding them some mashed pumpkin, which they always wolfed down like hungry little pigs.

"Jace was asking me a lot about the boys today, I think he's more nervous than he's letting on" Alec said.

"Yeah? Maybe we should ask him and Clary if they wanna take the boys for a night. If they can handle these two, I'm sure they'll be fine with one" Magnus chuckled while making faces at Noah, who was grinning with his little face covered in orange goop. 

"That's actually not a terrible idea" Alec pondered for a moment. "Not that I could cope one night without my boys," Alec said in a pouty baby-like voice to Nathan. Who just drooled and continued demanding more spoonfuls of food.

"Yeah me neither" Magnus smiled. "Maybe just for a couple of hours though" he suggested with a little shrug.

Alec thought it over for a moment and then slipped his phone out from his pocket and texted Jace to ask if he and Clary would like the idea.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

A few weeks later;

"Did you get the diaper cream?" Magnus asked, his voice muffled by the plastic toy that he was carrying in his mouth, his arms both full, one with a baby and the other with a folded stroller as he made his way down the 3 porch steps.

"Got it" Alec called, following behind with a crying baby in one arm, a diaper bag on his shoulder and a duffle bag in his hand. The number of things they had to take with them when they went out with the boys was beginning to feel ridiculous. 

He turned to the door to lock it before he followed behind Magnus and they unfolded the stroller to set the boys down.

"Nathan you have to keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times," Alec said playfully to Nathan as he tried to fasten the straps.

"We ready?" Magnus chuckled where he stood behind the handles, pulling the bag up on to his shoulder.

"Oh god, who suggested this?" Alec said as he stood up, already exhausted.

"You did," Magnus said, chuckling as he looked Alec in the eye.

"Well... Next time, stop me" Alec said shouldering the bag while Magnus pushed the stroller.

"They're gonna love swimming. You've seen how much they love bath time" Magnus smiled.

It was a good idea. They were always trying to find new and fun things to do as a family. 

Alec glanced at his husband as they walked, dressed in his denim shorts, flip flops and purple polo, topped off with his favourite pair of ray-bans. It was a beautiful sunny day and Magnus was glowing in the warm light.

Alec wondered how he'd ever done anything good enough to deserve what he had; a gorgeous, kind, smart and funny husband, amazing parents, wonderful friends and 2 beautiful children. It silently hit him from time to time just how lucky he was and he always took it in, took a moment to thank God for them.

Magnus was, of course, thinking the same thing, catching little glances of his tall, handsome husband as they walked. Alec looked adorable dressed in long denim shorts, khaki green sneakers and baggy T-shirt of the same colour. 

When they got to the pool, they got changed into their swimming shorts and got the boys into their new little swimsuits; Noah's pale blue with white collar and cuffs and a little white dolphin on it and Nathan's all white with little green frog faces all over it and locked their bags up in a locker. 

They spent the morning, splashing and playing with the boys in the little kids' pool, the water barely coming up to Alec and Magnus' ankles and the boys loved it.

"Should we get ice cream?" Alec suggested, sitting Nathan on his hip, while Magnus crouched down behind Noah to splash with him in the shallow water.

"You wanna get ice cream?" Magnus said, excitedly to Noah who just gave him a big cheesy grin. 

They headed over to the refreshment stand and sat at one of the little tables, pulling over a couple of highchairs for the boys. Alec dashed over to the kiosk and got 4 cups of soft serve with some little spoons.

"Wait, this is the boys first ice cream," Magnus said. "Hold on, hold on..." he added, getting up to dash over to their locker and grab his phone. 

He snapped several happy pictures of the boys getting ice cream all over their faces as they enjoyed the sweet treats before he helped Alec with the mess so he could tuck into his own ice cream before it melted. 

It was rare that the four of them got to spend a whole day together like this and so they took every moment they could get. And Alec and Magnus were looking forward to going on a date night tonight while Alec's parents had the boys for a night. The boys would love that too, they loved spending time with Grandma and Grandpa.

"So what do you wanna do tonight? Go see a movie? Stay in?" Magnus asked as he tucked into his own ice cream.

"I don't know, maybe we could check the movie listings when we get home and see what's on?" Alec said, finishing up his own ice cream.

"Sounds good to me" Magnus smiled before picking up a handful of napkins to clean the boys up with. 

Alec chuckled at the state the boys were in.

"Let's get them dried off and head over to the farm," Alec said, unbuckling Noah's straps and picking him up to dry off his little head of blonde hair with a soft towel. 

On the walk over, which was only 10 minutes or so, the boys were content and happy, babbling at each other like they were having a real conversation.

"Do you ever think they can actually understand each other? Like they're really talking?" Alec chuckled, making Magnus throw his head back with a laugh.

"Maybe" he smiled. "I keep wondering what their first words are going to be" Magnus added, imagining the moment.

"Noah's is for sure gonna be 'Papa'" Alec said, wrapping his free arm around Magnus' waist as they walked.

Magnus smiled from ear to ear as he imagined it. He imagined their first words, their first day at school, sleepovers, first kisses, giving them advice, meeting their first real girlfriends or boyfriends, watching them graduate, sending them off to college and seeing them get married and have children themselves. 

He never wanted to wish their lives away on wanting to see these things, but at the same time, he knew that both he and Alec couldn't wait to experience them. 

They arrived at the farm to find that Magnus' parents were there; Maryse had invited them over for lunch.

Nathan & Noah kicked their little legs and babbled with excitement to see all their grandparents. 

Magnus' mum picked Nathan up and began to talk back to him in Indonesian. Nathan focused on her, his eyes exploring her face with wonder and a little confusion as she spoke. It was the first time anyone had seen Nathan quiet in weeks they all thought with a smile. 

"Hey buddy," Robert said as he scooped up Noah and took him over to the living room to find some toys.

"Good timing boys, I was just about to put on some coffee" Maryse smiled as she took the diaper bag from Alec and put it on the table. 

"I'll give you a hand," Alec said, walking behind her as she made her way to the kitchen, everyone else heading towards the living room.

"Did the boys have fun at the pool this morning?" Maryse asked as she poured some water into the coffee pot and Alec got some mugs from the cabinet. 

"They loved it" Alec smiled. He put the mugs down on the countertop and got the cream and sugar ready. He sat at the kitchen table and his mother sat opposite him.

"What is it honey?" she asked, seeing Alec rub at his eye.

"Nothing, I'm just... just tired" he smiled.

"You sure you guys wanna go out tonight? Why don't you just have a night at home? I know you love the boys but honey, a saint would be tired looking after them 24/7; they're a lot of work" she finished with a chuckle, holding Alec's hand where it sat atop the kitchen table as they waited for the coffee to brew.

"I know but I just feel like Magnus deserves it, he's been working so hard lately. We both just need a night off, you know?" Alec said.

"Sweetheart. You know that all Magnus needs is you right?" Maryse said a little sympathetically. "Spend a night in," she said as she stood to start pouring the coffee. "We have the boys overnight tonight. Just get some wine, order some pizza and kick off those sheets" she winked.

"Oh my God, Mom!" Alec said, wide-eyed and chuckling with a little horror.

"What?" Maryse laughed, "Why do you think you and Isabelle spent the night over at Caterina's once a month when you were little?" she added.

"Ah la la la la la" Alec sounded loudly, with his fingers in his ears, laughing like a big kid as he stood to help his laughing mother carry the coffee mugs through the living room. 

"What is it?" Robert chuckled, wondering what they'd been talking about.

"Oh nothing dear," Maryse said as she handed him the mug of black coffee and sat on the arm of the chair and winked at Alec who was still laughing as he lowered himself down to sit cross-legged on the rug with the boys, who were gumming away on their little rubber toys.

Alec leaned back, resting his hands on the rug just behind him and gazed at Magnus for a moment while he thought. Maryse was right; all they needed was a night in, just the two of them.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening, after leaving the boys with Grandma and Grandpa for the night, Magnus headed to the store to pick up a bottle or two of wine while Alec gathered up the mountains of laundry that was starting to become part of the decor. 

He steadied the load in his arms and picked up bibs, tiny socks and little blankets as he made his way through the house, into the kitchen and through the door that led to the garage.

He dumped the huge pile in a basket on the wooden table that sat to the left of the washer and dryer and began to unload the wet laundry from the washing machine and shake it out one piece at a time and add it to the dryer. 

"I'm home" he heard Magnus' voice echo through the house.

Magnus carried the 2 bottles of red wine through to the kitchen and set them on the countertop before he made his way through to the garage, to see Alec dropping the huge pile into the washer with some detergent and switching it on. 

Alec sighed, exhausted but smiling and leaned back on the table behind him.

Magnus stepped forward, wedging Alec between himself and the table.

"You okay there Daddy?" Magnus said flirtatiously as he played with the hem of Alec's grey T-shirt. 

"I'm good" Alec smiled before cupping Magnus' jaw softly with both hands and kissing him slow and sweet.

He pulled back, his smile and eyes dazed and looked deeply into his husbands' dark brown eyes.

They both gazed for a moment, their fingers dancing with the edges of each other's clothes before they dove back into each other, hot, passionate and sexy.

Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off over his head, quick and dirty. He interlaced his fingers behind Alec's neck, pulling them both deeper into their messy kiss.

Alec's heart was racing with anticipation. He hitched himself up to sit on the edge of the table and caressed Magnus' deltoids while Magnus went to work on devouring Alec's neck and unzipping his own jeans, before kicking them off without taking his attention off Alec for a second. 

"Did you remember to pack Noah's Ducky in the bag?" Alec asked, breathless and as always, worried about the boys.

"Uh huh" Magnus sounded, his voice muffled by the closeness of his lips to Alec's neck.

"What about Nathan's green hat?" Alec asked, letting his head fall back as Magnus ravaged his body with rough kisses.

"Alec," Magnus said as he pulled back for a second.

"Huh?" Alec asked, his head swimming.

"Shut up" Magnus laughed and went back to work.

Alec laughed at himself for a second, before surrendering completely to Magnus. He reached down to his belt and had it pulled through the loops of his jeans in seconds and then hopped back down from the table to let his jeans fall from his legs and kick them aside. 

Alec took a step to move so they could make their way, no matter how messily, to their bedroom.

"Uh uh" Magnus muttered and put his hand firmly against Alec's chest.

"Here?" Alec almost laughed.

"Right here," Magnus said, almost growling with approval at the thought.

They made eye contact for a brief moment; Magnus was serious. Alec's bottom lip shook with excitement and his heart rate shot through the roof as Magnus cupped his perfect ass and lifted, sitting Alec back on the edge of the table and parting his knees to stand between them.

They returned to their kiss, messy and full of lust, dying to touch, kiss and caress every inch of each other like the other was some sort of insatiable drug that they just couldn't get enough of. 

Alec grabbed bunches of the hem of Magnus T-shirt in his fists and pulled it off over his head, tossing it over his shoulder.

Magnus, whose hands were running up and down Alec's muscular thighs, sank his tongue into Alec's mouth, easily winning the fight for dominance as Alec's entire body went weak. 

Alec let his head fall back again as Magnus ran kisses across his bottom lip, to his chin, his jaw and then down his neck, licking a stripe across his Adam's apple. 

Magnus ran his curled fingers, his perfectly manicured fingers tenderly scraping at Alec's skin, down Alec's chest and to his tight black boxer briefs, where he didn't waste any time, diving his hand straight under the waistband and wrapping Alec's already hardening length in his warm hand. 

Alec managed to stutter out a soft whimper. It had been so long since they had had the chance to be intimate that he'd almost forgotten when it felt like. 

Magnus flicked his wrist, again and again, rolling the skin of Alec's cock back and forth over the head, the friction causing him to moan and twitch, in a good way of course.

Alec lowered his chin again, his lips finding Magnus' mouth again and claiming it. He carded his fingers through the short side of Magnus' hair, his fingertips just touching behind Magnus' head.

"Hnnng" he moaned deeply into Magnus' mouth, over and over, deeper and breathier as Magnus picked up the pace a little. Alec's hands lost their grip, weakening as his body was admired by Magnus. His hands fell to Magnus' chest, so he ran his thumbs back and forth over Magnus' pert nipples. 

Magnus was already rolling his hips, the rough friction of his dick against Alec's leg had his bottom lip starting to shake against Alec's mouth.

Magnus took a step to the side, dragging Alec's ass along the smooth surface of the table to the end, giving Alec plenty of room to lay back along the length of the table.

Alec lifted his hips as he laid back, giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to skim Alec's underwear down his legs and toss them aside. 

Alec's knees fell to the sides, presenting his whole self for his husband and Magnus wasted no time in starting at the soft skin of Alec's inner thigh, inhaling the soft flesh, making his way towards his dick in agonisingly slow motion and glancing up to see the flashes of pleasure shoot across Alec's face. He loved to watch him close his eyes and surrender to him, biting his lip and hissing when he approved of what Magnus was doing. 

He smiled in approval himself as he continued to trail kisses along his lover's leg. His hands ran up Alec's stomach, the tips of his fingers tracing his abs as he tongue found its way to the tight skin of Alec's peach like ass.

Magnus, never backward at coming forward, didn't waste time as usual as he sank his tongue into his husbands' ass, sliding in with sharp precision, making Alec's eyes snap open and his hips jerk. He hadn't been expecting that at all, but as soon as the shock passed, he found himself rolling his hips and reaching down to grab a handful of Magnus' soft dark hair in his fast, practically fucking himself onto his husband's tongue. 

Magnus kept Alec's hips up by holding onto the backs of his thighs with a firm grip while he got drunk on the moaning sounds Alec was making. 

"Fuck! Baby! Oh my God, right there!" Alec moaned, stuttering and breathless.

Magnus hummed in approval once again, the vibration of which, shocked through Alec's balls and had precum leaking from his solid dick in a stream while Magnus continued to dart his tongue in and out of Alec. 

Magnus, now satisfied with his husbands lubed asshole, stood up straight, lining his rock hard cock up with Alec's twitching entrance and licked his lips, savouring the taste of Alec just for a second. He slid his dick into him, carefully stretching him out, softly at first and then a little harder when he realised that Alec could take it; he was practically begging for it at this point, twisting and moaning desperately, angling his hips to give Magnus the best access that he could. 

Once Magnus was fully satisfied that Alec could take all of him, he jerked his hips, slamming against Alec's ass again and again in rapid succession while he held Alec's knees into a vice-like grip against his chest.

Alec, who was gripping his own hair in a white knuckle grip, bucked his hips and spouted profanities as Magnus relentlessly beat into him, filling him so deeply that Alec could feel it in his toes, which were curling intensely tight as he tried to hold on to his impending orgasm, wanting the pleasure to last for as long as possible. 

The pitch of Alec's moans had shocks pulsing through every nerve and vein in Magnus' body, only making him pound harder.

Magnus stopped suddenly, buried balls deep inside Alec and released his legs, which fell weakly to the sides again as Alec hissed, feeling the leaking head of Magnus' cock brush against his prostate. 

Magnus held his position for a few seconds, watching Alec's eyes roll back in a mixture of pleasure and pain before pulling out quickly and using his strong hands to drag Alec towards him, sit him up and dive into his mouth again, letting Alec taste himself on Magnus' tongue.

Magnus pulled Alec down from the table, spun him around and quickly guided Alec's hands to lay palm flat on the table.

Alec had just enough presence of mind to lean forward, spread his feet and arch his back, knowing that Magnus was not going to adopt the soft approach. 

He was right, Magnus lined himself up again and sank back into Alec, slamming against his ass over and over again and running his hands up Alec's smooth marble like back until his fingertips were brushing at the ends of his hair.

"Oh fuck that feels so good" Alec moaned, sweating and panting.

Magnus bit his lip and scrunched his eyes tight, trying to hold on to his own orgasm for as long as he could. 

"Oh fuck! I can't hold on much longer" Magnus hissed.

"Fuck baby, Come inside me, please!" Alec begged, rolling his hips back onto Magnus' dick, impaling himself.

"Yeah?" Magnus moaned deeply. He grabbed Alec's thigh with one hand and angled his leg up to rest his knee on the table, giving him perfect access. Alec's back straightened up slightly and Magnus, who had one hand on Alec's hip, keeping him steady, ran his other hand into Alec's hair, grabbing a bunch tightly in his fist and pulling Alec's head back.

"You want me to fill you up baby?" Magnus whispered roughly against Alec's ear.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy! Please!" Alec whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head while his body was bouncing back and forth with a force. He pinched his own nipple with one hand and jerked at his cock with the other.

"You come for me first baby. Come for me" Magnus whispered a little softer in Alec's ear before he nibbled at the edge of it.

A few seconds later, Alec's hips were jerking in a stuttering motion as he sputtered streams of white sticky cum over the table in front of him.

"Good boy!" Magnus whispered, back to his dominant hiss-like voice. His hand was still bunched up in Alec's hair as he jerked his hips once more... twice... and then on the third, he held Alec's hips in place as he came deep inside of him, sending stream after stream shooting into the bundle of nerves in his husbands' ass.

Alec's body jerked a little as he felt himself being filled. 

Magnus fell forward to rest his forehead against his husbands back and panted for a moment, getting his breath back to a semi-normal pace before he slowly let himself fall from Alec.

He kissed delicately across his shoulders before spinning him around to claim his lips again. 

"That was new" Alec smiled, a little dazed and weak.

"Too much?" Magnus asked, a little worried.

"Not at all" Alec smirked, "I loved it" 

"The boys should stay with Grandma and Grandpa more often" Magnus chuckled before claiming Alec's lips again.


End file.
